Five Days To Smile
by Rouge Winter
Summary: Schuldich makes a bet with Aya that he would be able to make him smile within five days. Complete! at last. . .
1. Default Chapter

FIVE DAYS TO SMILE  
  
Disclaimer: okay, I don't own the anime but I'm just doing this for trips. I have obviously TOOOOOOOOOOO much time on my hands. (Shakes head in dismay) anyway, I don't own Weiss nor collect money from it. So don't sue please? ^_^;  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Contains yaoi and shounen-ai plus foul language. So if you hate, abhor and/or loathe m/m relationship, and don't like cursing,. sorry to say, this fanfiction ain't for you. Please don't read. Thanks. =)  
  
//.// - Thoughts. Whether it is Aya's or Schuldich's.  
  
~.~-Flashback  
  
===============================================  
  
"Konichiwa Aya-kun!" Omi chirped happily as the said redhead walked through the doors of the Koneko No Sumu Ie after finishing his deliveries for the day. He only gave a nod as a responsive indication of the greeting. Just then both Yoji and Ken entered through the back door of the shop holding each a pot in hand and setting it aside in the corner. Yoji straightened his back and turned to Aya.  
  
"Good! You're back! We thought you wouldn't reach in time for the after school rush. God knows that those girls would spend hours staying in the flower shop contented in nothing more than ogling at us till it grew late and we needed to close up. But then again, I don't blame them." He said with a fling of his hand at his long bangs. "Nobody can ever resist the 'YOJI CHARM'". Aya, as usual, just ignored the lanky chestnut haired man and proceeded to watering the plants, that of course, after giving him the glare-o-death.  
  
"C'mon Yoji." Ken interceded.  
  
"Aya isn't like you to show up late whenever there's a crowd." This was said with a smirk. As Yoji was to open his mouth to retort the statement that Ken had given him, the wind chime on the front door jiggled making all four boys look at the threshold were an emotion nothing short of intensity.  
  
A cold gust of wind blew past them as they anticipated the coming of danger, each of them afraid to make any sudden move as if it would disturb the equilibrium of the shop. Then came Ken's voice, unsure and questioning.  
  
"You think.. You think they're all absent today?" he managed to say aloud. Omi shook his head while Yoji cursed incoherently. As they dismissed the thought, and started going about the shop's business, Aya still stood staring at the door, his abnormal sixth sense telling him likewise. He softly whispered the word:  
  
"No."  
  
"What was that Aya?" Omi asked tentatively. Apparently the only one who heard it since he was standing nearest to Aya at the time. Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard from outside and the floor began to tremble. The metallic stainless steel door quickly swung open inviting horde after horde of screaming ecstatic women into the shop, startling the boys, each receiving their cluster of the female gender.  
  
Yoji did his daily custom of entertaining the ladies with his smooth talk from behind the counter, Omi was chatting with a few friends while tending to a few flowers and Ken was having not much luck his as they kept shoving and pushing trying to get close with the soccer-fanatic thus making him drop a lot of things in the process.  
  
Aya's however were just contented to watch the redhead continue his chore of watering the plants as before. For some unexplainable reason, he was not up to his usual behavior of demanding that the ladies left when the refuse to purchase anything from the shop.  
  
//Maybe you're loosening up// came an anonymous voice. His head shot up in search for the origin of the sound. After being contented that it was just his imagination, he resumed his work.  
  
--  
  
It was closing time and slowly the number of girls depleted.  
  
Ken had to run off to coach the kids in their soccer match an hour ago followed by Omi who needed to hit the textbooks for school tomorrow.  
  
Yoji on the other hand left to get ready for his date tonight, leaving Aya alone to fix up in the shop. He didn't mind though. He finally got his peace and quiet even if it was for a short time.  
  
He was still recovering from their previous mission, which had simply left him badly bruised. He had too many to count but he was sure of one injury that hurt the most. It was just above his right shoulder because he swung his katana the wrong way to defend an attack from behind. It hurts when applied too much pressure, but he was all right in other cases. He just hoped that Persia would not give them a mission in the meantime. He might not be able to handle his sword with ease.  
  
He continued sweeping the floor with his back facing the door when he heard the wind chime that hung from the doorframe ring. He turned around to inform to the customer that they were closed when his sentence was abruptly cut short when he saw who was standing in front of him.  
  
"YOU." The redhead's voice filled with pure poison, amethyst eyes narrowing in anger. "No wonder I was hearing someone poking around."  
  
//Honestly, is that how you treat all your customers?// his nasal tone still audible even through telepathy. A sly smile plastered on his face. "You're no customer." Aya retorted.  
  
He eyed Aya as he shifted his gaze from one part of the room to the other. He gave a sigh as he said: "If you're looking for the rest of Schwartz, their not here."  
  
"Why not?" Aya said, trying to keep his cool while he stared straight at the other redhead in front of him. "I came at my own will because I wanted to see you kitten."  
  
"Get out before I kick that sick sorry German ass out for you." He growled. He knew Schuldich was lying to him. Though some unknown part of him wished it were true. He quickly dismissed that idea before Schuldich had a chance to read him. He'd almost forgotten that he could read minds.  
  
Schuldich shook his head and laughed while he treaded nearer the Weiss assassin rather than away, as if he read the katana wielder well. Aya considered backing away but that would only show weakness, so he just stayed put. As the German came close to a few feet apart he swung the broom he was holding towards him, like he would with his katana.  
  
Of course with the foreigner quicker, stronger and more agile than all the Weiss boys combined, was able to dodge the blow towards his head and yank the broom from the florist with ease, causing Aya to stumble forward and lean on his chest for support.  
  
In one hand, Schuldich held the broom, right side up now, and Aya with his head still resting his head in the other. The younger man, realizing that he was in the hands of his enemy, quickly pushed away and refused to look at the German. His shoulder hurt more now than it did a few nights on his past mission. So much that it started to bleed.  
  
He placed his left hand to assess the damage and found it to be a bloody mess. The redhead cursed nonchalantly and retrieved a first aid kit from behind the counter then seated himself on one of the seats at the Koneko.  
  
Placing the kit on the table. He disregarded the older redhead as he began to open the antiseptic.  
  
Schuldich walked towards the Weiss kitten and grabbed the bottle of medicine from Aya, who was stunned at his enemy's actions.  
  
"Here, let me." He said while he grabbed a chair and seated in front of Aya. "Oh, I see. You're going let me bleed to death, aren't you. How very original." The sarcasm in his voice was evident. Green eyes narrowed tremendously at the statement but he gave no reply other than, "Turn the other way and take off your shirt."  
  
The sword master was about to protest at the idea of discarding his clothing in front of him but looked away and complied. He took off his black shirt exposing his pale skin to Schuldich. Who, in turn started to dab the medicine gingerly over the wound. Aya tried not to wince in pain but Schuldich must have somehow felt his discomfort, lightly running a hand above the wound. Taking the pain away. Silence soon enveloped them.  
  
"I'm sorry." Came the German's voice, finally breaking the silence after he cleanly bandaged the wound. Aya had mouthed something incoherent, but the older redhead knew it was something close to a 'thank you'. Schuldich stood up and closed the kit, which he soon returned to the counter top and sat in the chair that faced Aya. Leaning on one hand that rested on top of the table, he eyed the Weiss boy with interest. Both sat in silence, none wanting to start a sentence. When an idea sparked in the German.  
  
"You don't smile a lot do you?"  
  
"What?" Aya asked, his attention finally drawn to the German.  
  
"You don't smile." He repeated himself suavely.  
  
"Yeah, well what's that to you?" agitation returning.  
  
"Why don't we make a bet?" Schuldich chuckled at Aya's defensive tone. "Bet?" He echoed as the Schwartz member nodded.  
  
"On what terms?" he asked, interested. Schuldich knew the redhead would never decline a challenge. Just like he himself could never resist one.  
  
"I bet that I can make you smile, a genuine one, within five days." His signature smirk sprawled on his lips. "If I'm able to succeed, you and I go out on a date.together." He held back the urge to laugh as he saw Aya's shocked expression. "If you win, I'll leave you alone, for good. But that won't happen now will it?"  
  
"As if." Aya said with a grunt.  
  
//Hey, it's all right if you're afraid to lose you know.//  
  
"I am not." The katana master said in his own defense.  
  
"Then prove you're not."  
  
"Fine. But you have to agree to my terms too." He said after a moment's silence.  
  
"Which are?" Schuldich asked in anticipation.  
  
"You can't use telepathy to find out what I the things are that make me crack a smile. And you will by no means attack me during our bet for your twisted Schwartz purposes."  
  
"Why not," he leaned closer to Aya so as their noses almost touched. "I LOVE a challenge."  
  
They shook hands to show their acceptance of the bet.  
  
//Five days. you haven't got a chance// Aya thought as he resumed his cleaning of the shop and Schuldich left.  
  
//We shall see kitten, we shall see// was his reply.  
  
--  
"So, let me get this straight Manx." Yoji's voice asked questioningly. "Persia, who I might add was the reason that my hot date was cancelled tonight, would like us to go in this mission because we have to retrieve a disc from Schwartz." Manx only nodded in response.  
  
"The disc contains the data to create one of the most powerful nuclear missiles on the face of this planet, and Kritiker needs it. Correct?" Omi voiced out. Manx nodded again.  
  
"And the only way to do so is to agree to the deal Kritiker made with Esset." It was Aya's turn to talk.  
  
Another nod.  
  
"But how do we know if they'll keep their part of the bargain?" Ken interceded.  
  
"This is exactly why only three of you are to go on the mission in Switzerland. One of you is going to stay here, in Japan, to make sure that they do hold their end." Manx pointed out.  
  
"You mean one of us will be the unlucky guy to go mano-a-mano with one of them during the mission?" Yoji said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to do it." He added before any one else did. The room was quickly filled with protest from each of the boys not wanting to be the single solder while the rest get to go to Switzerland. The noise slowly died down when they realized that Manx was staring at them, waiting for them to calm down.  
  
"We've already decided who will stay." She said.  
  
"Abyssinian." Manx called Aya's attention. "You will stay here because you have not yet fully recovered from your previous mission." He nodded, and cursed under his breath. "Bombay, Siberian and Balinese, you have five days to complete the mission." She continued, turning to the peeved redhead. "You stay here to ensure that they hold their end. Collect the disc before the five days are up. Clear?" Aya only nodded.  
  
"Do you know which member of Schwartz will be staying with Aya?" Omi asked, obviously concerned with Aya's safety in the next five days. Silence filled the room as Manx spoke to the now placid crowd.  
  
"Mastermind."  
  
Sigh.got it done. been plotting this for so long but never got the chance to write.anyway, I'm kind of new in the business, so feel free to comment on it. Be it good or bad. I need the constructive criticism. Thank you. =)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	2. Day One

Day One  
  
By: Gunning Angel  
  
Disclaimer: okay, I don't own the anime but I'm just doing this for trips. I have obviously TOOOOOOOOOOO much time on my hands. (Shakes head in dismay) anyway, I don't own Weiss nor collect money from it. So don't sue please? ^_^;  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Contains yaoi and shounen-ai plus foul language. So if you hate, abhor and/or loathe m/m relationship, and don't like cursing,. sorry to say, this fanfiction ain't for you. Please don't read. Thanks. =)  
  
//.// - Thoughts. Whether it is Aya's or Schuldich's.  
  
~.~-Flashback  
  
===============================================  
  
Aya stood in front of the penthouse suite as he rechecked the address. Yup, this was the place alright. He slowly recalled early morning's events that made him want to strangle his teammates without a second thought. Particularly a man named Koudo Yoji.  
  
~ "Aya!" Yoji shouted as he entered the shared kitchen. "Ready for today?" His voice, teasing. He immediately received a death glare for that comment. "Yoji-san, stop it." Omi said as a warning. Yoji only smiled and continued. "I'm sure it'll be a fun five days Aya." "Yoji." Ken interrupted. "I thought we all agreed to give it a rest?" finally deciding that he was sick of hearing the lanky man comment every time he was with the redhead. The said Weiss ignored him, stood up and started heading for his room. He was supposed to have left about an hour ago and was already running late.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Say Aya," The blonde said turning to him. "You want something from Switzerland?"  
  
"YOJI!!!" Aya heard both Ken and Omi chorused before he went out of the kitchen. ~  
  
He gave a soft sigh as he gathered the courage to ring the doorbell. At least he was able to visit Aya-chan and give his regards. He wasn't quite sure if he would be able to come out of there alive after all.  
  
Finally exhaling sharply, his hand went to the buzzer and as he was about to press it, the door to the penthouse swung wide open. With the redheaded German leaning in a very sexy manner on the doorframe.  
  
"You're late." He whispered. Sexy. Inviting. Aya, for once in his life was stunned. He never noticed how much of a sexy bastard Schuldich truly was. He was snapped out of his trance as the Schwartz assassin gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"If you keep that up kitten, believe me, by this time tomorrow you'll have a smile wider than a Cheshire cat's." he was greeted with a glare as he finished. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Touchy, aren't we?" he tilted Aya's chin slightly upwards and continued.  
  
//You didn't get much sleep last night did you, kitten?// It was true though. He didn't manage to get a good night's rest because he dreaded today. Did it really show?  
  
"No, but then again, I don't need to ask to find out." A smirk creeping onto his lips.  
  
"I thought we agreed that you won't use you're powers while we're together?" Aya spoke, irritated that he didn't sense Schuldich trying to pry into his mind.  
  
//It's because you're tired.//  
  
"You're doing it again, Schuldich."  
  
"Sorry Kitten. Force of habit." He said with a shrug. "C'mon inside." He said, inviting him in as he stepped aside. Aya, though reluctant, did while Schuldich closed the door behind him. Taking the redhead's baggage and placing it on the floor for the meantime, he started showing Aya the whole suite. Inclusive of the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. Yup, one bedroom. One bed.  
  
"Schuldich," He questioned the German as they finished the tour and stood in the bedroom together. "Why is there only one bed?" The Schwartz assassin, who was standing behind him said, "hm? Oh, well, this is a one bedroom suite after all." A devilish smile curving his lips. "And we were tight on the budget."  
  
"Where will I sleep?" He wanted to hear where this was going.  
  
"With me." The older assassin said smugly.  
  
//He expects me to believe that a proud member of Schwartz is low on cash that he couldn't afford another bed, but is able to purchase this penthouse suite without a problem// Schuldich nodded his head, apparently having read his thought on the matter.  
  
"You're insane." Aya stated the obvious as he narrowed his eyes and started for the living room. "I'm going to sleep on the couch if you need me."  
  
"Wait!" Schuldich shouted as he ran after Aya through the hall, grabbing his hand as he caught up with the redhead. The sword master turned at the touch, trying to break free but Schuldich managed to slip a hand into Aya's waist. Pulling him close.  
  
"Let go!" the katana wielder roared, giving Schuldich one of the best death glares he ever made, while accompanied with violent kicking and swearing. His free hand in between them trying to push the German away. He slammed Aya none too gently onto the wall of the corridors and pinned him there. Growling at Aya's uncooperativeness but had said nothing while he waited for him to calm down. Aya tried to force his way through the German but the older assassin was stronger and was able to keep him there. Schuldich, growing impatient, leaned forward to the thrashing Weiss boy asked,  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
Aya ceased fighting and stared at him. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Schuldich took a moment to process it and realized that Aya had no idea, from the start what he was talking about.  
  
"You weren't told?" he started.  
  
"Told of what? That I'm supposed to live with a psychopath for the next five days in his penthouse with only one bed and he expects me to sleep in it with him. Yeah sure they told me." Sarcasm tinting his voice.  
  
The German bowed his head to hide a smile. He leaned closer pressing himself to Aya who gave a startled gasp at the closeness.  
  
"Kritiker didn't tell you, did they?" he whispered huskily into Aya's ear.  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked in a low voice as if trying to match that of Schuldich's.  
  
"That you aren't here just to make sure I fork over the disc, but." Schuldich stopped for a moment as he nuzzled the exposed part of the redhead's neck. Aya faced the other way, not knowing that he was giving the German better access to his it. "But, also to satisfy me." Schuldich could feel the boy pressed in front of him stiffen at the word.  
  
"Satisfy you?" he said as he turned to face the Schwartz member all the while trying to hide his growing fear. Schuldich, of course, saw right through him.  
  
"Yes. They probably didn't tell you because they knew you wouldn't take the job." He replied. "Think about it Fujimiya. How much did the pay you? 10, 20 000 Yen? For what? Just to baby-sit an Esset Agent? Please."  
  
"Bastards.." He heard Aya curse softly after his statement. "But how do I know you're not the one lying?"  
  
" 'Cause I don't need to to get you into my bed." A sly smile on his lips, causing Aya to cringe slightly.  
  
"What if I don't agree to share a bed with you or." His usually steady voice trailed off, but Schuldich took in the hint of what the younger redhead was supposed to say. "Then you don't get the disc."  
  
"But that isn't part of the deal." Aya tried to reason out.  
  
"It is now." The German's tone flat and devoid of feeling. Both of them could feel the tension in the hallway build up as the silence between them prolonged.  
  
"All right." Aya said, finally breaking the suffocating atmosphere.  
  
"Excuse me?" Schuldich asked unsure of what he heard was true.  
  
"I said, 'All right.' I'll share the bed with you." His voice no louder than a whisper while a blush tainted his cheeks. He lowered his head while he said this and he turned away as to hide them from the eyes of the man in front of him, hoping that they were not that visible. Relief swept through the German like a sweet spring breeze.  
  
"That's a good little kitten." He said as he slid a hand into Aya's hair. The Weiss assassin started but did nothing to prevent Schuldich from further running his fingers in the dark hair of his. This was a good sign, the German said to himself as he tried his best to refrain his enthusiasm.  
  
"C'mon." He said, grabbing the redhead's wrist. "I know a nice restaurant down the road." Aya only nodded in response as he followed the older assassin out the front door.  
  
--  
  
They had gotten through dinner quickly. They sat quietly and ate their dinner; contented just to enjoy the other's company in silence. Aya thought that Schuldich might try to start a conversation, but he never did.  
  
They arrived back at the penthouse no later than 8:30pm and the German let the katana wielder use the bathroom first. As Aya took a quick shower, Schuldich sat on the enormous King sized bed that he had purchased not long ago. He had hoped that Aya would agree to sleeping with him on the first day, but he didn't expect that the young assassin to react like he did a while ago. After racking his brain for possible reasons why Aya would freak out like that, he finally came to the possible conclusion that Aya was still a virgin. A very skittish virgin.  
  
Or at least, he thought, in the fields of homosexuality.  
  
He decided that he should take his time with Aya, careful as to not push him too far off the edge of the cliff, but just so as he trusted him. Oh, how he love to break this little redheaded angel, but these things take time.  
  
He gave a deep sigh as he heard the water being turned off from inside the bathroom. Aya soon came out followed by a cloud of steam from the heat of the shower. He was still somewhat wet, red hair sticking nicely on his face and with only a towel bound around his hips. Schuldich stared at him with a variety of emotions. Ranging from shocked, to embarrassment, to lust. He then and there made up his mind that a wet Aya was a very sexy Aya.  
  
"I left my clothes out here." The younger redhead said. Pointing at his knapsack and snapping Schuldich back to reality. He slowly treaded through the carpeted floor towards his bag, which was placed neatly beside the German. Unconsciously rubbing a pale arm on Schuldich's thigh in the process.  
  
Before Aya was able to reach for it, Schuldich grabbed Aya's left wrist and pulled him onto the bed. With a quick twist, Aya was soon pinned beneath him on the bed, with his hands raised above his head and their noses almost touching. The young assassin tensed at the contact with the German.  
  
Schuldich held his breathe as he gazed down to his beautiful prize. He could feel Aya's uneasiness under him but he could move. rather, he didn't want to. The longer he stared at those amethyst eyes, the farther he was taken from reality. He could just drown in them and not care. Aya gave a soft gasp as he felt a hand travel down to his waist, while the other still kept his hands above his head. Schuldich slowly bent downward to plant a kiss on the katana master's nose but stopped short a few inches. A smile creeping upward on his lips. As fast as it had started, Schuldich let him go and slowly headed for the bathroom.  
  
Aya saw the door close behind him and exhaled sharply, finally remembering that he had been holding his breathe the entire time. He quickly changed into his nightclothes, thankful that he'd remembered to bring them in his haste to get out of the apartment a while back. He would need all the protection he can get if he was expecting to survive until the next day with the German. He faintly heard the water being turned on and was dimly aware of someone singing. It was coming from the bathroom. He gave an exasperated sigh as he realized it was Schuldich singing in his native tongue. He laid himself on one side of the bed as he heard the soft singing continue. The bed was nice and soft, but it was still nothing compared to the bed he had at home. He would not be able to fall asleep so easily tonight and he was sure of it. What with a madman beside him all the while. He placed both hands behind his head and stared directly at the ceiling as he contemplated his predicament. He closed his eyes trying to force himself to sleep. He also heard the door to the bathroom open but ignored it. Schuldich stepped out, dried and ready for bed. He headed for the light switch when he noticed that his Aya was already lying down on the bed. He could feel the stress and weariness emanating from the younger assassin. He did have a long day.  
  
Poor Aya, he said to himself. After thinking it over, poor him! All the while he was expecting sex on the first night they would be together, and Aya goes and sleeps on the job. If that is an appropriate term. He turned off the lights and headed for the bed. A ray of moonlight was there to guide him the way and the soft night air to add to the ambiance. Romantic, he thought, except for the fact that the guy I'm to screw has gone to La La Land. As he climbed up on the bed, Aya twisted towards him, opening dreary amethyst to the German beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said, thinking that he woke the slumbering assassin. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Aya merely shook his head and said, "I wasn't asleep. On the contrary, I couldn't go to sleep."  
  
Schuldich just smiled and placed an arm around the Weiss's waist, bringing him closer. Aya was going to protest but found it difficult to do so. He was on the verge of sleeping yet couldn't bring himself up to it. He closed his eyes as he allowed the warmth of the older assassin to envelope him. An affectionate forehead was placed beside his as he felt Schuldich trying to enter his mind to be able to put him to sleep.  
  
"Schu," he managed to whisper out.  
  
"Shh. kitten, it's time for bed." The German replied in the same low-  
pitched tone.  
  
"But you promised."  
  
"Just for tonight kitten, now get some rest."  
  
Schuldich held Aya tightly for a few moments until he was sure the younger assassin was completely asleep before pulling the sheets around their bodies. Placing a quick and loving kiss on the young man's forehead, he too went to sleep.  
  
===============================================  
  
A! Chapter 2, day one is done! Comments and suggestions please. =)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	3. Day Two

FIVE DAYS TO SMILE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. But believe me, if I did, I'll make those boys my eternal slaves. Plus I'll give Aya to Lady Jade as an advanced birthday gift. =)  
  
Warning: Contains yaoi and shounen-ai plus foul language. So if you hate, abhor and/or loathe m/m relationship, and don't like cursing. sorry to say, this fan fiction isn't for you. Please don't read. Thanks. =)  
  
//...// - Communication via telepathy  
  
||...|| - Aya thinking to himself but Schuldich can't access to it.  
  
A/N: Thank you again to those who reviewed on my story. I appreciate on you giving me your view on it, and special thanks to Lady Jade for the outfits. =)  
  
===============================================  
  
Day Two  
  
Aya took a bite out of the toast that he was having for his afternoon meal. He had been awake at around the early hours of dawn, but found that Schuldich had been up hours before him. The older redhead had left a note saying that he would be out for a while and he was welcome to help himself with anything that was available to him in the fridge. Apparently, that was all he was able to find. This gave him enough time to think over what had happened last night.  
  
He had allowed Schuldich to touch him.  
  
He remembered the way the German held him in his arms. It was the most soothing and wonderful feeling he ever had. He had completely forgotten how it was to be in the arms of the ones you loved. It was true that he never had anybody get that close to him since the faithful incident regarding his sister. After all, he couldn't think he could take another heartbreak of losing someone he loved.  
  
He nearly choked on his food as the thought crossed him. Losing someone he loved? He couldn't mean Schuldich right? The German is no doubt, an arrogant, insistent, noisy, inconsiderate, indifferent bastard who doesn't care if he plays around with anybody's feelings. He could care less for the Schwartz member than for anybody else in this lifetime, or the next. He couldn't be in attracted to him. No no no no. He told himself repetitively. Not to him. There's no way he could be attracted to him. One of his enemies no less! And GODDAMNIT, he was straight! Aya Fujimiya Is Straight! Thinking of the past that he had with people of the opposite sex, he finally placed the thought aside as he heard a key jingling and being placed on the slot of the keyhole.  
  
Speak of the Devil...  
  
As the German entered the suite, his hands carried dozens of brown bags in a variety of sizes. He eyed the Weiss member who was sitting in the kitchen with a buttered toast in between his lips  
  
"It's good to see you're up kitten." He said in his usual manner of things. After placing the paper bags down on the kitchen counter, he walked towards the eating assassin, slid into the seat beside the young redhead and looked him over thoroughly. Aya, who was used to just keeping silent, ignored him and continued to eat his breakfast. He hoped that the older assassin hadn't been able to pick up what he had in mind a few minutes back.  
  
Schuldich rested his chin on one hand and eyed the kitten in silence. It seemed, though quite unlike him, that he appreciated the stillness that enveloped both of them. It was uncomfortable, Aya concluded, to be in the same room as the German and remain quiet the whole time. He was hiding something. Aya could tell, but unfortunately, didn't know what it was.  
  
The German watched the katana master finish his last piece of bread and helped clear the table. Aya objected of course because of courtesy, but soon yielded when Schuldich insisted that he do the dishes. He sat back down on the chair and waited for the German. There was something in the air that told the redhead he was up to no good. plus, there was that unmistakable smirk on the mind reader's face. Aya sat demurely on the chair as Schuldich ran a hand down his arm and slowly lifted it away when he walked passed him towards the place where the brown paper bags were. He turned around and leaned an elbow on the counter near one of the bags and eyed the Weiss kitten provocatively. Aya narrowed his eyes, cocked his head at the German and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for whatever the older assassin had in mind.  
  
"Come here." He said, inviting the young assassin to come closer. Aya heaved a sigh and stood up, walked towards the German and stopped just a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Closer." He said and Aya took a step forward.  
  
"Closer." The German said again. And Aya slowly advanced. He took another step as Schuldich requested another from him and he soon found himself on eye level with the telepath, amethyst eyes looking straight into piercing emerald green one. He slowly wound his free arm around the katana wielder's waist and brought him to an even unimaginable closeness. Aya, who was wearing a short-sleeved green t-shirt, gasped softly as he felt his milk- like skin touch Shuldich's slightly tanned ones. He cursed under his breath as he noticed he was blushing at their closeness. He let his gaze fall down to the floor locked it there, afraid of what Schuldich might do if he noticed it. Aya held his breathing as Schuldich raised his other hand and titled his chin upwards.  
  
The German allowed himself to drown in those beautiful amethyst orbs of the one he held in his arms. He had decided last night, before he went to sleep, that he would spend all eternity with Aya and never complain about anything. Sure they say that the redhead was an all around prick, but he liked pricks. Especially ones that fall right under his control. He liked them wild and fierce and he loved the part where he breaks the souls of unsuspecting innocents. Crawford was his type, but the American was a hard pill to swallow. This must be why he and Brad never got that well together. A tight ass bastard but was still a superior to him. The Abyssinian, however, was a different story. He was silent, mature, distinguished, intelligent, sophisticated, and most especially. a virgin. One who has no idea at all of what goes on in the bedchambers of men like himself and that playboy teammate of his at night.  
  
Oh how wonderful it would be to crack this kitten wide open and exposed to the world of sex. And whom will he be running to in the end of the day when the young kitty cat is lonely and needing of company? To the man who destroyed his innocence in the first place, Schuldich. He would make sure that when the five days are up, he is going to make the stoic boy crave him, need him. But most importantly, he is going to teach the redhead how to smile. God knows when was the last time that he did.  
  
Running the hand that was lifting his chin a while ago through the sea of red hair, he gripped some locks tightly and tilted his face to a more elevated angle. Making sure that his hold on the sword master's waist was secure, he slowly and gently bent his head down and captured the stunned kittens lips in his own. He closed his eyes as he felt the soft and velvety feel of Aya's lips against his. The younger assassin's eyes grew wide as he tried to pull away but the German had a better hold on the situation. Schuldich didn't force his way into Aya's mouth but merely placed his lips on top of the Weiss's. He didn't want to force his way in. No, now was not yet the appropriate time.  
  
After a few brief moments of struggling to get free, Aya decided that he would not be able to get out unless the telepath was the one that released him, and slowly accepted the kiss that the German was giving him. Closing his eyes, he started to relax yet his nervousness was still evident because of the fact that his hands, which were resting atop the older assassin's chest, were shaking. He himself had to admit though that this was unlike any innocent kiss he had ever shared with his past women. The feel of a man's kiss was different in a way he could not describe. The rough yet gentle caress of the German's lips against his was insatiable. This was definitely different.  
  
After a minute or so, he slowly broke the kiss and stared downwards onto his little kitten's slightly blushing face. He wasn't like anything he ever had. It was captivating and Schuldich yearned for it once more. He was able to resist the urge though and decided that that would be enough for now. Besides, there was still more to come tonight.  
  
Aya felt the gaze of the German on him and quickly turned away from him. A man had never kissed him before, much less by that of an enemy. It was like the ultimate act of betrayal to his team. What's worse is. he actually liked it. Shaking the thought away, he focused back on Schuldich's face after he was sure that he was free of any feelings towards the German. A smirk was spread across the bastards' lips marking the fact that he knew the redhead was embarrassed to hell. He was about to tell the Schwartz off but was cut short because a brown bag was shoved into his arms.  
  
"What's this?" He asked the older assassin with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Open it to find out what." He replied cockily and released the kitten to allow him a better look of the objects inside the bag.  
  
Slowly, a pair of amethyst eyes widened to an unexpected size as he peered into the paper bag.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" His attitude peeved.  
  
"Wear it." Schuldich replied bluntly. Apparently enjoying the redhead's reaction.  
  
"What?" Aya couldn't believe what he was hearing. "To where?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, kitten." He responded as he patted the sword man's head lightly. "Now go change, or we'll be late."  
  
The older redhead then walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom holding in his arms the other bags, leaving the young Weiss to ponder out what the German had in stored for him.  
  
--  
  
Aya viewed himself in front of the full-length mirror and cursed under his breath. He could not believe that the man wearing a violet, long-sleeved, low-cut, zipped-up shirt with cuffs and a pair of really, really tight shiny black leather pants finished off with a traditional ankle-high boots was himself. On ordinary occasions, he would not be caught dead in this. He narrowed his eyes on the image before him. No, he would NEVER be caught dead in one of these. Slowly and gently, he reminded himself of his mission. To receive the disc when the others are done in Switzerland and forget he ever lived these days at all, not to mention he had a very important bet to win. He was not going to forsake his pride, honor and most importantly, his chance to prove that he, the infallible Fujimiya Aya, will not smile under any conditions just because he considered this outfit. what's the appropriate word for it? Oh yeah. whorish and that he dared not wear it out in public.  
  
He was so engrossed on calming himself down that he neither heard the door to the bathroom slowly open nor the redheaded German stepping out. He only noticed that Schuldich was there when he saw another figure, a bit taller in build, standing right behind him. His eyes looked at the German's reflection on the mirror and noticed the arrogant expression he had on. The telepath, much like himself, was also dressed up for this so-called special occasion he had in mind. Schuldich was sporting metallic-silver tight fitting pants with a dark, blood-red v-cut shirt that almost looks black under the light and a pair of boots just like the one Aya was wearing and finally was topped off with the beloved blazer of his which was accompanied with his favorite headband and shades.  
  
"Ready to go kitten?" he questioned the younger redhead as he looked at the katana wielder's image on the mirror, appreciating the Weiss kitten's attire.  
  
"Yeah." was his only reply to the German. As Aya turned to leave, Schuldich suddenly grabbed hold of his shoulder and jerked him back to face the mirror.  
  
"I almost forgot," He said, with the faint smile on his lips.  
  
As Aya was about to ask what was it that Schuldich remembered all of a sudden, a shiny, silver chain was placed in front of his face and gradually lowered down to his neck. He felt a lock being fastened from behind him and a small weight resting on his collarbone. When he looked down at the object, he found out that it wasn't anything he had expected to receive from the Schwartz assassin. It appeared to be a silver crossed-necklace with amethyst stones embedded on the four corners. As he looked at his reflection on the mirror, he held it in between to fingers. Cradling it gently, he ran his thumb on it to feel the cool and smooth metal against his skin. Meantime, Schuldich's hand came up to his and enveloped the one the katana master was using to touch the pendant, slowly pulling it away so as he would be able to see how it looked from a different prospective. His other arm came up and wound itself again around the young redhead's waist, pulling him closer as he whispered seductively on one ear,  
  
"Hey, that looks good on you. I especially like the way the gems go with your eye color. Very nice." His sentence left hanging as half-lidded emerald eyes stared hungrily at the reflected image. "I guess it was a good plan I picked that up from a jewelry store while I went shopping for your ideal outfit. Which, by the way I might add, also makes you one very sexy looking kitten." His voice was low and enticing. Aya, who could not believe that this was happening to him, cleared his throat fazing the German slightly.  
  
"Aren't we going to be late for whatever appointment it is that you are so excited of getting us to?" He finished his statement with a finely raised eyebrow and his usual stoic face. "Oh, right." The telepath said casually and turned to walk out the door. That is, after placing a light kiss on the redhead's cheek.  
  
Aya stood unmoved, but deep under his firm façade he was a bundle of unreadable confusion. He didn't understand why Schuldich was concerned with his welfare like when they were on the Koneko or right now, giving him gifts of adoration. He got the part of where he was supposed to 'pleasure' the bastard, but he couldn't understand why Schuldich was being nice...  
  
He brought himself back to reality as he realized that 'Schuldich' and 'nice' were not to be used in the same sentence, much less in the same phrase. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he hastily turned around to leave but took one last look on the mirror. Eyeing the crossed pendant once more that lay on his chest, he flinched slightly as he dreaded what was to come tonight. Something in his guts told him not to go but he had to. For the mission, he reminded himself over and over again.  
  
After inhaling a deep breath to calm him down, he turned tail and left.  
  
--  
  
He clenched his jaw as he thought of where they were going to get the smug German all psyched up about. The sun was already setting, and Schuldich refused to tell him. Only saying that if he did, it would ruin the surprise. He wracked his brain for any possible explanation or hint as to where the older redhead was planning to take him but he was only able to come up with. nothing. Exhaling sharply as he finally gave up on figuring out where they were going, they finally stopped outside of a rundown old place. It was in the dark part of the neighborhood that it was barely noticeable. Mold and paint peelings were seen from the walls that surrounded the building. A metal pipe that once hung from one side of a wall for drainage had already collapsed and the front door had literally flown off its hinges.  
  
"Here we are." The older redhead said as he turned to the sword wielder. "Come on." He continued as he headed into the building.  
  
Aya stared into the dark hall, which the opened remains of the doorframe held within. He could sense a weird vibration coming from inside and he dared not enter. Hands balling into fists, he just stayed outside while he watched the German enter. He only noticed that it was getting darker when the streetlights started to turn on and he could no longer see the figure of the older assassin walking through the dark corridors. Only the soft whistling tune that came forth from the telepath was heard echoing as he treaded farther from the entryway. Aya would have been contented to wait for the foreigner outside when he suddenly felt himself being watched by someone else. Frustrated that he didn't know where they were coming from and knowing that he didn't bring his katana along with him couldn't make matters better. Gathering enough courage to enter the building, he slowly followed the path that the previous man took.  
  
--  
  
Once inside, he faced a lot of obstacles such as puddles of water and other debris. Sidestepping some of them and dodging a few others, he was able to reach a clearing where the German was standing in. Hands placed in the pockets of his green blazer and a pair of emerald eyes focused on him. He walked towards the older assassin who nodded in acknowledgement of his presence then turned around and headed straight for a bolted up door at the end of the passage. It seems that whatever pounding noise he had heard outside was coming from the other side of this door. It was muffled but the sound was growing louder as he approached. Stopping a few feet from it, he eyed it with consternation, thinking of whatever demon awaiting him in there. Schuldich looked at the younger man through the corner of his eye, sensing the anxiousness in the other's aura.  
  
"There's no need to worry about anything, Fujimiya." He said softly, trying to calm the kitten down as he returned his gaze to the cold metallic entrance. Aya turned to face the German, still unable to understand the man's reason for making him feel more comfortable around him. Raising a fisted hand, Schuldich knocked lightly on the door and a small opening for the peephole unbolted to reveal a pair of narrow amber eyes. The sound that he heard a few minutes ago grew clearer the moment it opened and Aya drew to the conclusion that it was music he was hearing. Music accompanied with a few screams and laughter like that of a club...  
  
Schuldich finished talking to the man at the other side of the door, who only grunted in agreement and slid the eye-frame close. He was able to talk him into letting both Aya and himself into one of the most exclusive yet illegal clubs this side of the country. Known for its drug dealings and weapons exchange, the owners of the club agreed to disguise it as a tattered old building, keeping authorities out and important gangsters in, thus security was tight. It was hard to persuade the bouncer but it was well worth the effort. Just thinking of dancing and grounding into the Weiss's ass was enough to drive him wild. He was going to have fun tonight.  
  
Wearing a grin, he turned to the young kitten. As he was about to say something, he noticed the unmistakable killing intent those amethyst eyes of the young Abyssinian. He could feel the anger from him rising above the normal level of neural fluctuations, causing a slight tinge of fear to show on the telepath's eyes.  
  
God, he hated when his kitten gets angry. Especially when it was triggered at him.  
  
"You took me to a club?" Aya's questioned with a raised eyebrow and both hands folded across his chest.  
  
"Calm down kitten, I can explain." He chuckled nervously, raising both his hands in a sort of defensive stance.  
  
"Start explaining then." His tone was hovering the inconceivable poison it held when they were at each other's throats.  
  
"Well," Schuldich began but was cut short when the door slowly unbolted its heavy locks and creaked open to expose the crowds of people inside. Some dancing, others drinking and a majority of the population inside the place were found making out with one person or another. It was like any ordinary club, only difference was, all the people here were high off in the criminal food chain that Kritiker keep tabs on. Aya remembered that he once accidentally bumped into a cabinet that kept all the data of these crime lords and saw the important information of each and every one of them, all of them posing a threat to the peace that he stood for. He stared into the club where all of them were partying, unable to believe his eyes that the German didn't take him to an ordinary club but that of an international criminal.  
  
Aya's distraction was used to the German's advantage as he grabbed one of his hands and pulled him into the tightly packed room. The door was quickly closed behind them and Schuldich held the redhead in his arms. As the area they were standing on grew tighter because of men and women pushing and pulling for a chance at the dance floor, the katana master inched closer to the older assassin for leverage and more space. Not to mention the fact that he was trying to escape the numerous hands that were running up and down his inner thighs, legs, butt, and hips. He closed his eyes tightly and hoped against all odds that he would be able to survive this night. Schuldich felt the space between them lessen and he looked down to assess the problem. Seeing as the kitten was uncomfortable, he held him tighter and whispered into an ear,  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take you away from them. Just stay close." Aya was only able to nod in agreement as the music pounded harder into his brain. He couldn't remember the last time he entered a club but if memory served him right, he hated it then as much as he hated it now.  
  
Schuldich held him closer as he pushed both their way through the thick crowd, finally reaching a part of the club which was desolate and not much of the music or lights touching it, he let the young assassin go. Aya leaned on the wall behind him and tried to catch his breath. After he was sure his breathing was stable, he now stood upright. He looked at the German, who was standing a few feet away from him, with utmost displeasure.  
  
"I'm still waiting for that explanation of yours Schuldich. Now, where is it?"  
  
"Well, technically speaking..." he paused to scratch his head, when he suddenly closed the distance between them again, shielding him from the people well known as the two most infamous gang lords who passed them by. A hand came up and partially covered the Weiss's face from them.  
  
//Don't do anything// he sent to the redhead, eyes narrowing at the sight of the two kingpins of the underworld. One of them entered into a room at the opposite end of the club and the other followed suit. After he was sure they disappeared, he allowed Aya a few feet of distance. Aya frowned but understood that Schuldich sent him the message as a warning. He signaled the German to continue what he was saying a while ago.  
  
"I don't have one..." he finished.  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow at the statement as if disbelieving that the German could do this to him and slowly moved towards the bar part of the club.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" The shouted above the music as he followed the redhead.  
  
"To go get a drink." He reached the bar safely and sat himself down on an available stool. Schuldich leaned an elbow beside the redhead's as Aya motioned to the bartender.  
  
"To go get a drink? You can drink later, let's dance." He smiled slyly at the kitten, hoping to get things going on a more energetic pace.  
  
"I don't dance. On the other hand, I don't go clubbing either." He turned to face the German as he finished his sentence.  
  
"Ch', you're no fun Fujimiya." Tucking his hands in the pockets of his blazer, he turned his back on the young sword handler.  
  
"Fine, just stay here and don't go anywhere."  
  
"Where are you going?" Aya asked as his drink came up.  
  
"To go find a more eager partner on the dance floor that is willing to start grinding it up with me." Though his voice lacked its regular enthusiasm, he left without saying another word.  
  
--  
  
Aya exhaled deeply as he drank another glass of his liquor that night. He had been sitting here for almost a few hours now and he still felt like the pits. Music and shouts of the people in the club pounding into your head as uncountable others tried to pick you up and take you home, was definitely not Aya's image of a 'good time'. He narrowed his eyes as he felt his head and vision starting to sway. Placing a hand on his throbbing temple, he ordered another drink from the man behind the counter. Suddenly a woman with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes cuts in front of him and leaned on the bar table eyeing the young Weiss with amusement.  
  
"LJ, you're finally here. Take care of that customer will you?" the man that he motioned a while ago said to the lady in front of him.  
  
"Sure thing." She replied as she just stared deep into the kitten's eyes, which he narrowed in irritation.  
  
"I've been looking at you from the other end of my post and I've noticed that you've been gulping down like there's no tomorrow." She started after a moment's silence.  
  
"And what's that to you?" he asked as he was getting another migraine.  
  
"Not that much really. I just didn't want to see a cute looking guy such as yourself die of over intoxication." She stood up from her crouched position and placed both hand flat on the surface of the table. "So, what can I get you?"  
  
"Get me another one of these." The redhead held up his empty glass and tapped the brim lightly showing his order as he turned towards the dance floor looking for that familiar fluff of reddish orange hair above the crowds.  
  
"You know," She said as she wiped a glass with a towel she kept on her shoulder. "If you want to drown away your sorrows, I could recommend a stronger drink."  
  
"Whatever. Just bring me one."  
  
His eyes riveted to see the German flinging his head wildly in tune with the music and another man dancing along with him, the younger person allowing his hands to run over the Schwartz's body whenever they came in contact. Amethyst eyes narrowed tremendously as he stared at the other man. He couldn't understand it, but a mixture of emotion started to swirl inside him.  
  
First there was anger. Angry that Schuldich brought him to a place such as this for the night when he could be at the penthouse reading a book he brought along.  
  
Frustration came second. He was frustrated at the fact that Schuldich just left him here to entertain himself and keep gulping down toxic beverages while the bastard was out there dancing.  
  
And soon followed an emotion that he never thought would surface from inside of him. So unbelievably that he would encounter this feeling that he didn't even know what to call it. But one thing was certain; this feeling was aimed at the other person the older redhead was dancing with.  
  
He was snapped out of his trance when a tall glass filled to the brim with a golden bubbly substance was placed in front of him.  
  
"Here you go, love." The woman said as she placed the drink on the table. "It's a special recipe that a friend of mine made. It's called: ANGEL'S HEAVEN. Guaranteed to knock you out like a light bulb."  
  
"Arigatou." He said softly, taking it into his hands as he felt the cool temperature of the drink through the thick glass. He didn't drink it but merely returned his gaze to the dancing pair, who seem to be the center of attraction to others who were amazed that they were able to pick up the beat. He closed his eyes as he tried to contemplate his next actions.  
  
"You're jealous aren't you?" the lady asked him boldly.  
  
"What?" Aya demanded as he faced the brown haired woman again.  
  
"I said, 'you're jealous'."  
  
"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, I can tell the way you look at him that you like him even if you would never bring yourself up to admitting it. And secondly," She paused momentarily to get another customer's order then continued. "Secondly, I was given the same gift as that guy you're hooked up on."  
  
"You're telepathic?" Aya asked unbelieving anything he was hearing.  
  
"You can say that." A slight amused smile curving her lips. "Look, my shifts almost over so drink up. It's on the house, sweetheart." With a wink, she turned and walked away.  
  
Aya looked back down at the so-called 'Angel's Heaven' that he held in his hands and figured, if he was jealous over the man with the German, he might as well forget tonight. Though he couldn't understand what there is about him to be jealous about.  
  
||Out like a light bulb, huh?||  
  
Without another moment's hesitation, he swung his head back and swallowed the substance in one swift swig. Placing the mug back down on the counter, he started to feel lightheaded and his vision began to blur. The hand that held the mug trembled slightly as the swirl of lights inside the club grew brighter and moved faster. Gripping his forehead with his middle finger and thumb, he tried to block away the rising headache but only succeeded in making it worst.  
  
He rested one hand on the counter as he tried to control his rapid breathing. When he suddenly felt a strong and demanding hand placed on his shoulder, he jerked backwards but the lights in the place were growing brighter causing him to close his eyes. That same hand came and encircled his waist, pulling him up from the stool he was sitting on and the other was placed behind knees for support as he was carried out to the back of the club.  
  
--  
  
Schuldich finished his dance number and bid his young partner farewell, though it did take a lot to persuade the son of an important weapons smuggler that he had another date tonight and he wasn't really up for a casual fuck with a stranger. Perspiring heavily, he returned to the bar to pick up his little kitten so as to try and coax him into at least taking one dance with him. Reaching the stool where he last saw his Abyssinian, he stopped dead in his tracks. Aya was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the club quickly for a redhead of the same height and built as the Weiss but was unsuccessful.  
  
"You're looking for the lost kitten, aren't you?" Came a woman's questioning voice from behind, causing him to turn around.  
  
"Have you seen him?" The redhead asked not bothering to conceal his concern.  
  
"Just a few moments ago." She said as she began to pack up. "He left with a few other men."  
  
"Did he fight back?" His apprehension was growing by the minute.  
  
"Iie, German. I gave him a drink called Angel's Heaven. Made especially for skittish people. Want to know why it's called Angel's Heaven, red?" "Why?" He asked, emerald eyes narrowing in distress.  
  
"It's got a special ingredient in it that acts like an aphrodisiac. It first heightens the senses then increases the libido of a person, giving the poor little angel a much-needed. HEAVEN. It takes an approximate of 2 to 3 minutes to work and he drank it around 5 minutes ago."  
  
"Why in hell's name did you do that for?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, irritation evident.  
  
"Well, for one thing, the poor little kitty cat was in need of companionship and you just left him here all alone. Secondly, you were getting hot on with that gun dealers' kid that you didn't notice he wanted out of this hellhole. I did what any self-respecting telepathic teenage bartender with a formula of enticing another's sexual appreciation would do. Give him that drink and hope for the best that when you guys get home, he'll get too hot and bothered to keep it down and both of you allow nature to take its natural course."  
  
"I cannot believe I'm hearing this..." Schuldich shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Better believe it darling, coz I'm taking a bet that your kitten is out back in the alley with three total strangers and God knows how far they've gotten."  
  
Turning to his heels, the telepath cursed and headed for the back entrance. The lady bartender just sighed and rested a hand on the counter.  
  
"Good luck, German."  
  
--  
  
Aya felt himself being slammed into a wall and as far as he could figure it out, he was in an alley of some sort. He still couldn't keep his eyes open but the rest of his sensory organs were functioning well. too well actually. He could hear, smell, feel, taste, and sense that there were three men with him. All bigger and stronger in built than him. Usually under these conditions, he would be able to find a way to get out and kill these bastards but at the moment his mind was mush. One guy's hands held both of his above his head while he started to kiss none too gently on the redhead's jaw and neck. Another was busy unzipping his shirt slowly from the side and soon succeeded in getting it unhooked. After this, he began running his tongue on one of the redhead's nipple. The other gangster was more focused on getting the redhead's pants off and finally did, allowing the leather pants to pool at his ankles.  
  
"Hey look," the one at his legs said to the other two. "He's getting hard." He pointed out to them as he stroked his hand on Aya's already aching crotch, causing the Weiss to gasp in surprise.  
  
"I think he likes it. don't you?" the one bounding his hands up whispered huskily into his ear while he bit the dangling earring and tugged at it. All of them continued in each of their own activity when suddenly one of them spoke out.  
  
"Boss," the one who was occupied with the torso part of the assassin stopped to alert the attention of the guy near Aya's head.  
  
"What?!" The one they called boss growled.  
  
"There's someone watching us." Aya slightly opened his eyes to get an image of the man there, but was only able to come out with a silhouette of him.  
  
"Then take care of it. Both of you."  
  
"But boss." The one below whined in complaint.  
  
"Do it! I didn't hire the two of you to be my bodyguards because you were cowards, now move!" both didn't want to leave the delicious katana wielder but they followed their boss's directions nonetheless. Getting up, they walked towards the entrance of the alley. With clubs and metal chain in hand, they charged towards the intruder in their mist. Unfortunately, before they were close enough to deliver an attack, they abruptly let go off their weapons and screamed in pain as both clutched their heads in between their hands. After a few moments of pleading for their release, they had received it. in death. Two bodies collapsed onto the cemented floor of the alley. The man walked towards the two people plastered on the wall and stopped short of just a few feet away from them.  
  
The man that held Aya, apparently just noticed that his men had died and stopped in mid-kissing the exposed flesh, turned to face his enemy.  
  
"Don't stop on my account." The familiar nasal voice echoed through Aya's ears as he now noticed who his savior was. "Please, continue."  
  
||Shit...||  
  
The boss though, decided not to follow the foreigner's advice. He too lunged for the German, but soon afterwards also met his demise.  
  
"Ch'. Stupid gangster." He said kicking the corpse's stomach. "I gave you the remaining minutes of your life to finish what you've started with my kitten and you just throw it away like that." He snapped his fingers as if signaling the loss of something quickly.  
  
Turning to his shattered Abyssinian, who sat on the floor while leaning his back on the wall, Schuldich eyed the poor kitten under the moonlight. His normal pale skin looked paler than imaginable under the night's sky. The violet shirt had slid off his shoulders and had fallen around his elbows. His pants were pulled down to his ankles exposing silken black boxers and his hair was disheveled. Eyes closed and mouth opened ever so slightly, it was entrancing and captivating that Schuldich couldn't get himself to tear his eyes away. He noticed the rising and falling of the young redhead's exposed chest when he breathed in and out, and the silver cross still dangling from his neck only added to his prolonged lust for the young boy. Walking cautiously towards the assassin, he could feel a strong sense of fear still enveloping the katana master's heart. Kneeling as he reached an arms length of him, he slowly reached out an arm to touch Aya's when suddenly the young redhead slapped the hand away and moved forward to cling himself around the German's neck. A soft sob escaped his lips, as he held on tighter to the telepath. Surprised and unsure of what to do, he placed his arms around the shivering kitten and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Hush kitten. Nobody's going to harm you as long as I'm here." Schuldich said as he tightened his hold more on the sword wielder's body while he patted his other hand softly on the kitten's head. He felt Aya pull away slowly and he soon found himself looking deep into the redhead's amethyst eyes once more that night. Eyes that he thought would never contain a wanton emotion that he once learned to accept.  
  
Lust.  
  
Aya stared deep into his green eyes and slowly leaned forward to capture the German's lips in his own. Closing his eyes, he pressed his mouth on Schuldich's while his hands played with the locks of orange hair behind the foreigner. The telepath soon closed his eyes as well when he felt the younger assassin's lips part, giving him entrance. A silent plead for the foreigner's attention. He obliged the kitten's request as he opened his mouth and slid in his tongue that came in contact with the Abyssinian's.  
  
Aya was sweet yet had a different taste in him, not mention the slight tint of the drink he had a while ago. He liked the way Aya tasted, and judging from the small smile the German was wearing on his lips, he was going to get more of Aya in the days to come.  
  
Tongues twisting and meshing together, it was the most passionate kiss Aya has ever encountered. He liked it. No, he loved it. He never thought that kissing a man would turn out this wonderful, this exhilarating. Pulling the telepath closer to him, he deepened the kiss, hungry to have Schuldich all to himself that night. The lady bartender was right. He was jealous of the boy that was dancing with Schuldich a while ago. He wanted Schuldich to take him now, to make him his. To be forever with the German and never let anything come between them.  
  
Suddenly, as fast as they had started, Schuldich suddenly pulled away and left the dazed Aya, who was still holding on to his neck, to ponder what the problem was.  
  
"We... can't do this." He managed to say aloud in between his quick breathing.  
  
"Why not?" Aya asked, feeling a bit downcast.  
  
"Because neither of us is thinking straight."  
  
"I thought you wanted to be satisfied SchuSchu." Aya purred  
seductively at the German.  
  
"Oh great." He murmured. "The drink is finally taking its full effect. Perfect." He stood up and held out a hand to the katana master, who gratefully took it in his own tender ones and slowly lifted himself up.  
  
"Not tonight kitten," Schuldich whispered as he placed an arm around the Weiss's waist to keep him from falling over. Aya was drunk as hell, and he could never bring himself to fuck an innocent who was drunk. Two reasons are, as follows:  
  
It would take out all the fun of breaking a person's soul when the innocent is unaware and not fighting back and,  
  
He would be damned if Aya wakes up in the morning only to find out that his drunken state was used to the German's advantage and finally hates him for all eternity thus shattering his chance of getting the kitten to be his.  
  
Aya closed his eyes and leaned onto the hollow of his neck, nuzzling it. When he was about to tell the younger assassin that he was not up to it tonight, he found out that Aya had already dozed off and was using him as a pillow. Giving a soft chuckle, he brushed the excess locks of hair from his face and gave the redhead a light kiss on the forehead. Gathering the kitten in his arms, they headed home.  
  
TBC  
  
===============================================  
  
Yoshi! Chapter three done! (Makes big peace sign to the crowd) I think I went overboard on the later parts of the fic ne? In any case, I need your reviews and your insight about what you guys out there think of my story so don't be shy and please please please PLEASE review. =) Arigatou.  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	4. Day Three

FIVE DAYS TO SMILE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. But believe me, if I did, I'll make those boys my eternal slaves. Plus I'll give Aya to Lady Jade as an advanced birthday gift. =)  
  
Warning: Contains yaoi and shounen-ai plus foul language. So if you hate, abhor and/or loathe m/m relationship, and don't like cursing. sorry to say, this fan fiction isn't for you. Please don't read. Thanks. =)  
  
//...// - Communication via telepathy  
  
||...|| - Aya thinking to himself but Schuldich can't gain access to.  
  
A/N: Ah! Writer's block sucks!!!!!!! Well, enjoy. =)  
  
===============================================  
  
Day Three  
  
Aya gave a yawn as he stretched on the king-sized bed that he occupied. He had a well-earned rest last night as he dreamed of the most wonderful things. Problem was, he couldn't remember any of them. All he knew was he had fallen off to sleep and was now awake feeling better than he ever had in the past years of his godforsaken life. Rubbing the dirt off his eyes, he curled into a ball to try and get back to dreamland when he felt a hand slide through his red hair accompanied by a soft nasal chuckle. His eyes quickly flew open as he realized the owner of the laugh and where it was coming from. Amethyst met jade for a brief moment, as he was able to take in the information he needed. Sitting up in one fluid motion, he looked back at the German who was still lying on his side, whose eyes where still locked on the katana master. Schuldich eyed the kitten with a tint of unmistakable lust but was hastily dismissed as he propped himself up on one arm to somehow have a better view of the redhead. Green eyes began to narrow as he picked up little traces of what the other man was thinking.  
  
"Don't you dare go there, Fujimiya!" He shouted as he grabbed hold of the younger one's shoulders shacking him roughly. "I did nothing to you last night!"  
  
"How am I so sure?" His eyes also narrowing in an attempt to match Schuldich's.  
  
"Because I would have no reason to rape you." The German tone growled almost incoherently. "I would never result to such means." He whispered softly, trying to get the redhead to understand. A hand came and encircled around Aya's waist, bringing him into his arms, as the other lifted his chin so that amethyst looked straight into jade once more. "I would never result to such means," His breath was already touching the younger assassin's lips. "Not to you . . ."  
  
Aya was speechless at the confession the older assassin gave him, but this shock was quickly transformed into a different one as he felt the German's lips descend on his own. Eyes wide with distress, he realized that the telepath had closed his eyes and his tongue was now tracing his lower lip, begging for entrance. Unyielding at first, his own soon closed as he gave into the warmth and allowed the man in. Though he was willing to let the older assassin enter, he still held back from responding. He could feel himself literally melting in the arms of Schuldich as the hand that held his chin started running through his hair and down to caress his back.  
  
He soon broke the kiss and stared back into those deep violet eyes, a soft smile curving his lips as he saw the light tint of red on the redhead's cheeks.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you blush Fujimiya." A chuckle escaped his lips as he noticed the eyes of the younger assassin narrow but the blushing remain. Aya was about to say something in his defense when Schuldich's lips descend upon his again. This time it was just a simple, chaste one but it was enough to wipe whatever he was thinking at the moment away. Slowly, he felt himself being lowered on the bed and his nightshirt being unbuttoned. Being fully aware of the hand that started to roam his torso, his mind began to panic. He knew exactly what the German was up to but was in no position to object. He reminded himself that he must continue this...for the mission's sake. Schuldich's lips broke away from Aya's and started to move down towards his chest, leaving a wet trail of kisses on his nape and shoulder, while the foreigner's other hand slid into the garter of his pants. Aya kept his eyes tightly closed and his hands curled at his sides as he felt the older assassin neatly place a warm hand on the curve of his butt. The German stopped near the redhead's belly button and dipped his tongue into it, glad to have heard a something of a moan from the man below. He would have continued though if it weren't for that slight detail that, it was not a moan at all, but a whimper. Stopping his ministrations, he lifted himself up to get a better view of the kitten. Eyes sealed, teeth clenched, hands fisted around the white silken sheets and facing the other direction were the tragic signs of a person not wanting to have sex. Jade green eyes softened at the wonderful sight that lay before him. He allowed his mind to enter the katana master's gently so as not to bring about any suspicion but just enough to take a gander inside. He knew this would be enough for the redhead to claim he had won but he took the risk. He must find out what he was thinking, knowing that Aya would not readily tell him if he asked. After locating out the problem, he crawled towards the scared little kitten and nuzzled his neck. Placing a tender kiss on his cheek, he brushed a few stray strands of hair and slowly got up from the bed, leaving the Weiss assassin. It took Aya a few moments to realize that the German had got of the bed and was now standing near an open window smoking a cigarette, his face betraying no signs of emotion at all. Aya sat up and was about to ask him what was wrong when the German beat him to it.  
  
"Don't say anything kitten." He said monotonously, still keeping his eyes averted from Aya's. Taking another long drag from the white stick in between his fingers, he exhaled a cloud of it and stubbed it out. Throwing the half used cigar out the window, he treaded back to the bed and sat himself beside the confused kitten. Stretching an arm towards the direction of the redhead, he placed it behind his neck and brought their foreheads together as he closed his eyes to try and relax. Aya flinched a little when he felt the warm forehead of the German come in contact with his but did nothing to prevent it.  
  
"Why don't you fight back?" Schuldich asked in a soft tone helping the young assassin to calm down.  
  
"Why should I?" the katana wielder replied in the same low voice.  
  
"Because I'm invading your personal space, that's why." Jade eyes shot open to glare deep into the other's amethyst ones.  
  
"But it's my jo-" he started but was cut off by the Schwartz's lips again.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you." He said as he pulled away swiftly after a moment of lip locking, leaving the panting, out of breath kitten to make sense of it all. Shaking his head wildly, he refused to look the German in the eye. Leaning closer, he continued,  
  
"I can't hurt you, do you understand that? Even if it is your job."  
  
"Why?" his eyes locking with green once more.  
  
"Because, I can never bring myself up to it..." Slowly, he ran kisses on the redhead's jaw and heard a sound of protest.  
  
"You're too tense Fujimiya." He said, returning to his cheerful tone as he backed away and reclined on the head of the bed.  
  
"But-," he began, but was stopped by the German's raised hand.  
  
"Stop it." He said as he shook his head. "Unless you want me to start snagging you, keep quiet." God, if only he knew that his voice was enough to make the German go wild.  
  
Aya nodded and faced the other direction as he sorted out why Schuldich was considering his welfare before his own. If this was the same cold bastard that he faced on his past missions, then here was an example of miracle in the making.  
  
He felt the mattress beneath him shift as the German got off. Standing a few feet away from the bed and facing him, Schuldich was wearing a devilish smile.  
  
"I got just the cure for you're tenseness." He said in a cool tone. "C'mon." He continued as he headed towards the front door of the suite with Aya close behind. "You and I are going to a spa."  
  
--  
  
Aya couldn't believe his ears but quickly got dressed and was now sitting on the passenger's seat of the German's expensive red Ferrari, heading for this so-called spa that he was on the German's top spot for most relaxing place. Or, so he was informed.  
  
After enduring a long drive sitting in the same vehicle as Schuldich, accompanied by traffic, they finally arrived in a parking lot. Making sure that the doors to his sports car was secured; he led Aya towards the elevator entrance and they both waited impatiently for it to come down. A soft 'ding' was heard and they stepped inside. The Schwartz pushed the button for the 16th floor and stood beside the sword master, a stray hand finding the lower back of the Weiss kitten. Alone together in an elevator, Aya could feel the tension building. He felt like an eternity passed him by, yet they were far from their destination. He breathed a sigh of relaxation as they finally reached the designated floor and stepped out.  
  
Schuldich led him through a hallway with lots of doors and stopped just in front of the counter where a lady in a white coat, wearing a headset with microphone was tending to a computer.  
  
"How may I help you, gentlemen?" she greeted them in her sweet tone as she stood from her pc.  
  
"We would like to have the special today, Maki." Schuldich informed the woman.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Schuldich, it's nice to have you back sir. Brought a friend this time I see." She said pointing to the younger redhead beside him.  
  
"Yes, it has been a while and I thought of coming back here to unwind."  
  
"I understand sir," she murmured something into he head COM and few clicking sounds were heard as she typed in a few letters. "Your arrangements have been made now Mr. Schuldich. And if your friend would follow me?" She said turning to Aya.  
  
Facing Aya, he held his hand and whispered, "Don't worry, they'll take care of you." Placing a light kiss on the assassin's cheek, he allowed the lady to guide the Abyssinian down the other end of the corridor as he waved at the figure with his back turned to him. Watching as both forms turn the corner, he heard a meek voice from behind calling his attention.  
  
"Follow me, Mr. Schuldich. Your reserved room is this way." The younger lady said, leading him towards the opposite direction.  
  
Looking back to the now empty hall, he smiled and treaded behind the woman with ease.  
  
--  
  
Aya lay faced down on the masseuse's table with a towel as the only article of clothing on him, while a hand pushed into his spinal column, taking the stress away. Schuldich was right. Though he would never admit it, this place was relaxing. The man's hands, coated with special oil, started rotating his thumbs on the redhead's shoulders and slowly he felt himself drifted to sleep. He could hear a few murmuring voices from behind, but ignored them as began to doze off. After a few minutes, the masseuse had stopped and seemed to have backed away. Sensing a figure near him, he cracked open an eye to see who was standing in his way. The familiar figure of the German that stood in front of him was enough to wake him from his dazed state and get him up. Sitting up, he made sure that the towel was able to cover his more private areas as he looked at the German who just smiled at him.  
  
Getting peeved at the part where he was about to have fallen asleep before the man came in, he narrowed amethyst eyes at the German, showing his most evil intentions. Schuldich, all the while, seemed unaffected.  
  
"Come kitten." He said as he held out a hand to the redhead, who accepted it timidly. "You can sleep later, you have to try out the sauna to complete your stay here." Pulling the kitten towards him, he helped him off the table and pulled him towards the door at the end of the room.  
  
--  
  
Aya sat demurely on one end of the steam room while the older assassin sat on the other. He was still sleepy at the moment, but didn't need to be fully awake to appreciate the man before him. Schuldich, like him, was wearing only a towel, thus exposing more than what was regularly seen. His muscles were well toned and his six-pack was just right to go with the rest of his body. He was beautiful when he wasn't an arrogant bastard. He was able to stop his train of thoughts as he realized he was on enemy territory. He was thinking of the German in a way he never viewed people of his species, as a possible mate. Another blush rose to his cheeks as he turned to look away, hoping that the older redhead didn't see it or would just take it as an effect of the steam.  
  
Schuldich looked at the kitten from his position in the room. He had fallen head over heals for the young redhead when they first met and now he was sitting in a sauna, half-naked near the man of his wet dreams but didn't have the guts to tell him. Honestly, he kicked himself in the butt for letting Aya go last night. Not to mention a while ago when they were in the bedroom. He had him yet refused to take him. He was never like this with his past lovers, so why was this one different? When he first found out his harbored emotions towards the katana wielder, he thought it was like a phase he was going through. Dismissing it at first whenever it came to him. Next when the dreams of Aya naked in his bed came, he thought of getting it out of his system. He was a telepath of course. Alter a few images here and there, voila! You got yourself a delusional kitten. But whenever he gets the courage to sneak into the redhead's bed, it flies away as fast as it comes. He felt like a damn greenhorn in the field whenever it came to Aya. What he told the kitten earlier wasn't a lie. He could never bring himself up to hurt Aya. He was a living god in his eyes. He was like the Forbidden Fruit of the Garden of Eden. Once you have it, you can never get enough. It opens your eyes to the greater meaning of life. He smiled to himself as he thought of what Farfie would be doing at this moment. Probably trying to kill someone shouting 'I must hurt God' phrases. Looking back at the kitten in front of him, he squinted his eyes to get a better view. He could have sworn he saw a blush...  
  
A sly smile marked his lips as he stood up from his end and walked towards Aya carefully. Slowly, he sat on the space beside Aya and wound an around his waist, pulling the redhead closer so as his back was to him and his feet were resting on the bench of the sauna. The Weiss gasped as he felt the warm hand of the German on his stomach with his back touching the man's chest. Schuldich rested his chin on the kitten's head; he closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of Aya. The later just sat quietly and tried to even his breathing but was failing miserably.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself kitten?" The German finally asked, breaking the long silence that had enveloped them.  
  
"Well," he started, but soon kept quiet, not knowing how to answer that question. Schuldich looked at him from the side and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No?" his voice a bit hurt.  
  
"It's not that I'm not enjoying it, it's just... never mind." He began, but thought it better not to continue.  
  
"What? What is it?" The telepath apparently too eager to find out why his kitten wasn't having fun.  
  
"Well, it's just because for the past two days, we've been doing the things you like and, and I haven't got the chance to do what I like."  
  
"Is that's what's bothering you?" he asked unbelieving what he was hearing.  
  
Aya nodded once in response.  
  
"Why didn't you say so sooner? We could do what you like tomorrow then."  
  
"Iie," he shook his head, red strands falling to his face. "It's okay. We should do what you like."  
  
"Yeah, but we should also do what you like kitten." Brushing red hair in the process. "Now, no more out of you. You hear me?" He whispered into the younger man's ear to stop him from making any protests. Planting a kiss on the katana master's nape, he closed his eyes and let the steam engulf them both.  
  
==============================================  
  
Um...there's not much to write here. Just hoped that you people enjoyed this one like you did on the others and thanks for those people who reviewed on my past chapters. Wait for the next day to find out where they'll spend 'Aya's Day'. hehehe. Well, it's getting late. I'm supposed to be asleep but I had to cram this in one night. I hate writer's block and hopefully this fic is of some satisfactory to you readers out there. Gomen if it isn't. Reviews please? =)  
  
Well, see ya...  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	5. Day Four

FIVE DAYS TO SMILE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. But believe me, if I did, I'll make those boys my eternal slaves. Plus I'll give Aya to Lady Jade as an advanced birthday gift. =)  
  
Warning: Contains yaoi and shounen-ai plus foul language. So if you hate, abhor and/or loathe m/m relationship, and don't like cursing. sorry to say, this fan fiction isn't for you. Please don't read. Thanks. =)  
  
//...// - Communication via telepathy  
  
||...|| - Aya thinking to himself but Schuldich can't gain access to.  
  
A/N: Day four, Aya's day. That should be enough ne? =)  
  
===============================================  
  
Day Four  
  
Schuldich entered the kitchen and saw the redhead sitting on a chair dinking coffee and reading the morning news. They had returned last night and agreed that today they would spend it doing whatever Aya wanted. Even though the younger assassin refused, the German insisted that they do so.  
  
Aya looked up from his paper as he noticed the foreigner standing on the doorway. Nodding once to acknowledge his presence, he returned to what he was reading as the telepath slid into a seat beside him.  
  
"So kitten, what are our plans for today?" he asked, resting his chin on a hand that leaned on the table. The katana master took another sip from his drink and folded the newspaper in two before looking the German in the eye then replied,  
  
"You're the telepath, you tell me." A smirk was apparent on his lips.  
  
"C'mon Fujimiya, don't keep me hanging." Another smirk formed as he took a different article out from the stack of tabloids and started to read again. A sigh was heard from where the older assassin was and he thought of how he was going to spend the rest of the day with him. Knowing his enemy well, he was aware of the German's likes and dislikes. Unfortunately for Schuldich, all of his dislikes were on Aya's 'likes' list and he planned to fritter the day away doing his thing. He was going to make the German suffer to hell and back as retribution to the past two days. He wasn't going to give him any peace today; he was going to make sure of that.  
  
--  
  
The telepath stared disbelieving that Aya bought him to a place like this. Of all the places that one would go to spend the day, Abyssinian had to take him to a stinking godforsaken LIBRARY! He fumed at the thought of being caught dead with these nerds, researching and investigating on the 'how and why' of things. He placed both hands on his ears as he tried to block out the thoughts of those around him. Sure he was in a library, known for its peace and quiet. But the rules don't seem to apply to a telepath. Everywhere he turned, he was able to pick up bits and pieces of whatever they were thinking. His head was throbbing and he felt like he was about to explode. Only the lone figure of the redhead kept him from freaking out, as if he wasn't at the moment. Under normal circumstances, he would have dragged the kitten out as soon as they had entered the building. He just had to force that today would be 'Aya's Day'. He mentally took note that Aya would pay for this someday. Turning his chair to the other direction so that he wasn't facing his kitten, he rested an arm on the table and closed his eyes to try and block out the rising headache.  
  
The katana master looked up from his book to notice the irritated and uncomfortable feeling spread across the German's face. His plan to make the older assassin bored and aggravated was working out well, but why was he feeling a bit down? He couldn't be thinking of the telepath's side in this, could he? The German deserved this. He told himself over and over. This is just retribution. So why was he feeling sorry for him?  
  
"Daijoubu?" He asked in a hushed tone to the man that sat across him.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit hungry." Was his reply without looking at the Weiss assassin. Narrowing amethyst eyes, he remembered that earlier this morning, when they sat together a few more minutes in silence, he stood up and said they were leaving. The German hadn't had a chance to eat breakfast yet. Not that he complained to Aya that he was hungry. He just nodded and went off to change. It wasn't Aya's fault that Schuldich didn't say anything as an indication of his hunger in any sort. Staring at the foreigner for a few moments more, he realized the crease on his forehead and the way he shut his eyes tightly.  
  
Standing up from his side, he walked to the opposite edge so as he now stood in front of the German. Eyeing the redhead precariously, he held out a hand and rested it on top of the Schwartz's shoulder. Opening drowsy jade eyes, he looked up to the katana wielder and murmured something incoherent and closed his eyes again.  
  
"C'mon," Aya said, shaking the shoulder slightly. "It's almost lunch. Let's go." That seemed to wake the German up, because before he knew it, Schuldich was grabbing his hand and they were heading for the exit.  
  
"Wait!" The sword wielder protested, forcing the other to stop and turn around. "I still have to return this book to its shelf." Raising the hand that held the said book, he waved it before the older redhead's face. Sighing, he let the kitten go and followed him towards an abandon part of the building. Turning a corner where the science fiction part was, he saw the amethyst-eyed assassin try to push his book into one of the high shelves on his toes and failing miserably. Schuldich couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes from the exposed flesh of Aya's waist as his shirt was riding upward. The white skin was tempting beyond anything Schuldich has ever encountered. Unconsciously liking his lips, he strolled to stand behind the younger assassin and allowed a hand to slide on the exposed part, satisfied to hear a surprised gasp from the later. Aya soon lost balance and grabbed the German's green blazer for support but had let go of the book by accident and it now went flying in the air. As it came down, Schuldich caught it with his hand as he held Aya in the other.  
  
"Honestly kitten." He chuckled as he leaned closer so that their noses almost touched. Blushing at the predicament he was in, he refused to look at the German and faced the other direction. Placing a kiss on the side of Aya's neck, he pulled him back to an upright position and returned the book to its rightful place. Turning back to the still blushing swordsman, he asked,  
  
"How about that lunch now?"  
  
--  
  
Sitting on a hill in the park was wonderful. With Aya to his right and a blanket beneath them, they shared lunch under the shade of a great oak tree. Children playing near the pond and old people chatting with each other, it was serene and nice in its own way. Schuldich thought at first that it would be stupid to have lunch in a grassy place, but it seemed he underestimated the beauty of it. What made it perfect though wasn't the lunch of a plain ham and cheese sandwich, but it was the fact that it was Aya who made lunch. He swore that he could somehow taste the redhead's essence through the bread even though the meal had been prepared earlier today. They enjoyed their food in complete silence with the German just contented being able to stay with the katana master far, far away from the stinking library. After finishing both their sandwiches, they stayed in the park, letting the day past them by. Looking at the people that went past them, even a few kids asked them to play. They politely refused though, saying that they would rather not. A few words were exchanged between them, but that was about all that went there.  
  
The sun soon began to set on the horizon and the people in the park slowly retreated back to their own homes, leaving the foreigner and the redhead alone at last. Turning to the assassin beside him, he moved towards him, as he guided a hand to slide on the younger redhead's waist, bringing their bodies together. Aya, who seemed to be in a trance as he looked at the few children playing on the playground, jerked at the touch and stared into a pair of hungry jade orbs that were focused on him.  
  
"Thinking of something kitten?" The German asked as he nuzzled the exposed part of Aya's neck.  
  
"Aa," He retuned to gaze at a little girl that was running away from someone who seemed like an older brother. Schuldich, sensing a strong wave of emotion wash over him, he nudged the redhead's chin with his nose and placed a kiss on his jaw as he closed his eyes and held the man tighter in his arms.  
  
"Gomen kitten." He said through the collar of the Weiss's shirt.  
  
"Iie, it's okay Schuldich." He assured the German that was bound around his torso. Inhaling deeply, he sighed and closed his eyes. Through the silence, he contemplated his actions for that day. At first things worked out according to plan, to get Schuldich bored out of his life enough to wish that he were dead. But somewhere in the middle, it had gone wrong. After seeing the face of the German tired and stressed out, he didn't have the heart to let him spend another minute doing the things he liked. Instead of taking the German to a museum to spend the rest of the afternoon, he kept them both in the park where it seemed that Schuldich was at peace. He mentally damned himself to think that he had wasted the perfect opportunity to get back at the telepath. But a part of him was also happy that he was able to let the German have some fun today.  
  
"It's a beautiful sunset, Aya." He heard the telepath whisper into his ear as the pressure on his waist disappeared, but the hand remained there. Opening his eyes, he saw that this was true. The sun was tinting the sky a nice hue of orange and red. The place was contained a few people and a few community helpers doing their job of cleaning up the mess of others.  
  
"We better get going too kitten." The voice continued as a kiss was planted on his nape before the man beside him stood and straightened his outfit. Outstretching a hand, he offered to help the younger assassin up, who accepted it without a second thought. Picking up their belongings, they headed for the car that was parked near the entrance. Aya looked back at the children and saw woman, who seemed like their mother, motioned them to get to the car for the ride home. Smirking to himself for being such an idiot, he opened the door to passenger's side and stepped in. Tomorrow was going to be his last day with the German and he could let all of this go. No more of the bastard and his sick ways. Only the disc and the end of this stupid mission were on his mind at the moment. Tomorrow would be the end of it all. Tomorrow, he would be free.  
  
===============================================  
  
That was a short chapter... anyway, I bet you guys can guess what's gonna happen on the fifth day huh? (Evil smile) yes! Yaoi day! =) By the way, before I forget, I had to make Aya smirk in there so as to get rid of the too emotionless façade of his. It is a smirk, not a smile, so it doesn't count. Anyway, reviews please. =)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	6. Day Five

FIVE DAYS TO SMILE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. But believe me, if I did, I'll make those boys my eternal slaves. Plus I'll give Aya to Lady Jade as an advanced birthday gift. =)  
  
Warning: Contains yaoi and shounen-ai plus foul language. So if you hate, abhor and/or loathe m/m relationship, and don't like cursing. sorry to say, this fan fiction isn't for you. Please don't read. Thanks. =)  
  
//...// - Communication via telepathy  
  
~...~ - Flashback  
  
A/N: Hehehe... =)  
  
===============================================  
  
Day Five  
  
The cabin that Schuldich had rented for them that day seemed to be getting warmer by the minute as Aya stared into his latest novel. He wasn't exactly reading into it, he merely kept it at a distance in front of his face so that the German might think that he was. He needed some time alone, and this was the perfect way to keep the man at bay.  
  
As he sat on the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace, he contemplated what happened earlier today.  
  
~ The redhead entered into the living room to find a busy German walking around holding a piece of paper and began writing something every time he encountered the object he was looking for.  
  
Sensing the younger man behind him, he greeted the Abyssinian good morning with out turning around. Aya, in turn, nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aya asked as he stepped closer to have a better look at the paper the older assassin had in his hands.  
  
"Checking the things we need for the trip."  
  
"Trip?" He cocked his head sideways.  
  
"Hai, kitten." He replied, without a sideward glance towards the katana master's direction but continued to check items needed for the journey ahead.  
  
"Where are we going?" Aya questioned as he stared at the two bags that Schuldich just tied up, not letting him see the things inside.  
  
"Somewhere you might find interesting."  
  
"We aren't going clubbing again are we?" The sentence caught the redhead's attention, causing him to turn around and smile at the statement when he recalled the incident that happened three days ago.  
  
"Kitten," He purred when he placed the piece of paper down and walked towards the man standing crossed-armed and looked agitated near the couch. Lacing an arm around his waist bringing the younger man closer, he whispered seductively into Aya's ear,  
  
"I promise, this is much better than that." Making shivers run through his spine. Placing a light kiss on the younger assassin's forehead, he quickly retreated and grabbed the duffle bag nearest to him. Tossing it back so as it hung from his shoulders, he motioned for Aya to do the same. Nodding his head, he grabbed hold of the other bag and followed the German out the front door.  
  
Reaching the basement parking of the penthouse, he made a move to open the passenger's door of the red Ferrari they had ridden a few days ago when a hand came out and stopped his. Shaking his head, Schuldich said they would use the kitten's Porsche instead. Blinking amethyst eyes at him, as Aya questioned him on why.  
  
"My car?"  
  
"Yup." He said as he walked towards the other's vehicle. "Mine's out of gas."  
  
"And you just thought of us using my car for this so called trip of yours with out even bothering to ask my permission?" a finely raised eyebrow stressed the statement well.  
  
Turning around to look at the Abyssinian as he opened the trunk to the white car and dropped his bag in, he replied,  
  
"Um. yeah, sort of."  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed at the short response. "What if I say I don't want us to use my car?"  
  
"Well kitten," he started as he took Aya's bag from him and shoved it into the trunk. "We could take public transport if you're willing to spend the next three hours shoulder to shoulder with someone you barely know..."  
  
Aya would be damned if he had chosen to spend the hours of the trip on public transit next to some dirt bag hentai from hell, though he didn't know if there was a difference between taking the godforsaken bus and staying with Schuldich on their way there.  
  
Sighing for the umpteenth time, he tried to concentrate his actions on where they were heading. Aya squinted his eyes to focus on a foundation just at the end of the road where they were driving. As it seems, that was to be their destination.  
  
--  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the tip of the hill where the road ended and both of them stepped out. He could feel the air around him seem colder than ordinary but dismissed it as his imagination. The structure that he had seen earlier was not an ordinary building, but rather a very classy hotel. He looked up in awe at the enormous size of the establishment and saw at the corner of his eye a valet driver took his car and headed for a different direction leading to the parking area. He sensed the German's presence beside him as a hand came and held his own. With out saying anything, Schuldich pulled the kitten through the automatic sliding doors of the building and towards the front desk.  
  
"Ah, Mister Schuldich," the voice of a man in his early forties greeted them. "Welcome to our humble ski resort. Your bags have already been sent up to your cabin and a ski lift is ready behind the hotel to send you both there. I hope you find everything in order and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Giving the older assassin the keys to their cottage.  
  
"Thank you." Was the older assassin short reply as he gave a curt nod and started dragging the redhead through the back entrance that led to the ski lift. A man wearing the hotel's uniform was guarding the line and allowed both of them to get the next seat up. Fastening themselves in, they began the ascent up the mountain.  
  
The lift was slow in reaching its destination and Aya took this time to stare at the scenery below them. With only a bar to hold them in place, it was easy to look at children playing in the snow and skiers of different ages passed below them. He stifled a laugh when he saw some being unfortunate to hit obstacles such as trees that seem to stand in their way. He was so engrossed in watching the people below that he didn't notice a hand sliding around his waist, pulling him towards the German.  
  
"Cold kitten?" The nasal tone questioned the young redhead that lay in the older assassin' arms.  
  
"Iie, daijobou." The younger redhead's replied as he tried to push himself away from the German. He still had a few hours to go with him and he was ready to get it over with. The telepath didn't buy it though. He knew that his kitten was freezing his ass off even though he would never admit it.  
  
Ah, his kitten, the strong survivor.  
  
Pulling the thrashing redhead back in his arms, he held a hand on his head and kept it still so as it rested on his chest.  
  
"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth when his body was kept unmoving by the German's arms that wound around him.  
  
"No, you're not." The German replied to him, trying to keep his anger in tap.  
  
Aya, noticing that there was no way in hell he would be able to get away from the older assassin's grasp especially when they were sharing the same seat, closed his eyes tried to relax as his flushed face rested on the redhead's chest. He could feel the other's arms wrap around his body tighter to give him more heat. He mentally sighed to himself as he suddenly found himself beginning to enjoy the feel of the other man's warmth and the scent of the German was a nice to have around. He began thinking of how nice it would be to wake up to that scent in the morning and how that warmth would be able to last him a life time. Pulling his mind to an abrupt halt, he was able to stop himself before his thoughts wandered to more, erotic levels of thinking. Hoping that his fierce blush wouldn't be noticed by the German, and after what seemed like eternity, they soon reached the end of their ride and were greeted by the hotel staff while they got off. The bellboy that was stationed at that part of the resort showed them where their cabin was located and went to tend to the other visitors of the ski attractions. Holding onto the katana master's freezing hands, he hastily pulled him to the said direction, eager to get his kitten out of the cold as soon as possible. Placing the key in the proper slot, he opened the door and allowed the younger redhead space to enter.  
  
The cabin was huge, to say the least. Consisting of a fireplace, where the sofas and things found in the living room were, kitchen, bedroom, the works. One would think this is more of a house for life rather than just for one-day usage. Glancing to his right, Aya spotted their bags that have already been previously brought up and Schuldich was now standing by the fireplace, motioning him to come closer. Aya slowly complied with the man's request and carefully treaded through the plush red carpet of the cabin.  
  
"You better warm up soon kitten, we still have a day filled with fun left to deal with in the snow and as they say, time waits for no one." A huge grin plastered on the foreigner's face was enough to tell you that he was having not too innocent thoughts about his day with the Weiss kitten. Narrowing amethyst eyes at the telepath, he turned away and sat himself on the carpeted floor.  
  
"I'm not going." He murmured as his reply to the standing redhead. "If you want to go out, go ahead. I'm not stopping you." Grabbing a book from his jacket pocket, he opened it to the page marked with a flap and started to read. "I'll be here if you need me."  
  
Staring down, unbelieving at the younger assassin, he himself kneeled down and looked at the kitten's side profile.  
  
"What?" Aya asked after a few minutes of silence that had passed between them. And he now had an eyebrow raised in agitation.  
  
"You're sure you don't want to come along kitten? I promise, it will be fun..." The German readily teased.  
  
"I'm positive." Was his final response before returning his gaze towards the book in his hands.  
  
" 'Ch. Honestly kitten, at least humor me..." The tone of the older redhead was disappointment.  
  
The ruffling of the telepath's clothes followed by the soft click of the door being closed were heard from the distance as he was now left to contemplate and sort out his feelings regarding the German. ~  
  
He gave another sigh as he stared into the burning fire. It had been a few hours now since the older assassin left him in the cabin alone with his book and now, for some strange reason, he couldn't seem to be comfortable with the silence that enveloped around him. He had tried his hardest to get the thought of Schuldich being near him as nice, but the more he thought of it, the harder it got to dismiss the idea. The feel of that warm skin against his and the scent that usually hovered around him was beginning to lure the redhead into a feeling that he doesn't understand. He didn't know why though but the fact that whenever the telepath was near him, he felt safe. It wasn't right, he repeated to himself over and over again, to be attracted to one of his own sex, much less when he is a sworn enemy of all the things he stood for. That was the biggest blow to Aya. The reason that Schuldich was the one who kidnapped his sister from him and that he was part of the group that had stood in his way, preventing him the right to avenge his sister's misfortune didn't really help much either.  
  
Finally, he consented to admitting to one thing. In his mind was certain, he is attracted to the German. Though he would never admit it out loud, he does. It wasn't his choice to feel like this for the Schwartz member, it merely ganged up on him with out him noticing. Closing his eyes, he hoped that this day would end and he could just be able to forget the redheaded gaijin, never to see him again would be a nice consolation to this shitty emotion.  
  
Returning to his book, he started to read into the first few paragraphs when he suddenly felt an arm slide around his neck and a body pressed against his back. The familiar scent and warmth of the telepath washing over him like the sea. Another arm reached out and closed the book the katana master was reading, placing the said novel on the floor beside them. Aya felt the warm breath dance over the skin near his ear, tickling and enticing the sensitive spots there.  
  
"What are you doing back so soon Schuldich?" Aya asked, surprised that his voice didn't quiver when he said that.  
  
"They closed the ski parks earlier today. They seem to have encountered a slight avalanche on one of their slopes and thought it better to temporarily have it closed up." His response was said with a chuckle, but it was only breathed out. Each strong syllable sending shivers down the redhead's spine. "Lucky for us, the manager let us stay here for free because the roads going back home would be blocked by the fallen snow. You know what that means don't you Aya?" His voice now becoming more erotic. "It means you'll have to keep me company till we're able to get out of here."  
  
"You didn't plan this did you Schuldich?" The question only came out in a soft voice. As it seems, Aya was now blushing profoundly into the German's embrace, eyes looking straight down on the floor because of the mixed feelings inside that he didn't seem to understand.  
  
"ME?" He said, trying to sound surprised. "Of course not kitten, how can you think of me that way?" One hand was now winding itself around the redhead's waist while the other stayed put, holding his neck.  
  
Aya closed his eyes and turned to face the older assassin, who gave him some space to move. Fixing their current position, they now sat on the floor with Aya sitting on the Schwartz's lap and Schuldich cradling the sword wielder in his arms. Minutes passed them slowly and none made a move to say anything. It was when Schuldich ran his hand through the younger redhead's hair that Aya started to question him.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" His voice was soft, pleading for an answer. Even though his eyes were closed, Schuldich thought that his kitten's features were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.  
  
"What do you mean kitten?" The German asked as he traced the white cheek of the kitten with his fingertips in a feather light caress.  
  
Drowsy, half-lidded amethyst eyes opened at the question. "You know exactly what I mean Schuldich."  
  
"Kitten." the pet name came out as a husky whisper while his thumb played with the earlobe that held the long earring. "I am not controlling your mind. I'm not trying to force you into doing something you refuse to do." Aya looked deep into the German's jade green eyes to see if he was lying. If the telepath was, he was showing no emotion to betray his answer at all.  
  
Sighing, he turned his gaze towards the fire. If he was going to sort out his feelings with the older assassin, this was not helping him one bit. A slight movement of the body below him told him that Schuldich was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll move." He said as he turned back to face the older man.  
  
"Iie," The German said as he lifted Aya up as he stood from the floor. A gasp was heard from the redhead's lips as he was carried up the stairs and into the bedroom. Slowly, he placed the assassin on the massive bed that was decorated with black silk and sat just beside him. A hand came and brushed an errant strand of red hair from the kitten's flushed face and the man continued,  
  
"I will never let you do anything you're not willing to Aya." The soft voice assured the one lying on the bed with red hair spread erotically against the black silk. He was simply sexy, the gaijin decided, as the sun had started to set beyond the horizon. He found himself gazing into those deep amethyst pools, unable to pull away from their hypnotic look. Not to mention that the rise and fall of the younger assassin's chest was captivating and the way his lips reflected the light of the huge Victorian windows was pure temptation.  
  
Aya himself was held breathless by the German's manly features. The manner of his hair cascading down his shoulders and the enchanting look in those jade green eyes were impossible to miss. With the man placing his arm on the space of the bed beside Aya, they were silent for the longest time, each not knowing how to begin.  
  
Slowly, Schuldich leaned down and captured the stunned kitten's lips in his own. Aya, at first was staring at the German disbelieving the man's brazen advances, but soon, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. The kiss started as a soft and tender one, then it turned passionate as Aya unexpectedly grabbed the German's collar and pulled him closer. It was Schuldich's turn to get surprised by Aya's sudden readiness in their relationship, if one would call it so. He quickly regained his composure and smiled into the Abyssinian's kiss as he repositioned himself on top of the said assassin. Aya allowed the older assassin entrance to his mouth and both tongues struggled for dominance inside each other's lips. Aya was unsure on how to respond to the German's expertise in the fields of sex, but he allowed it to continue. Both suddenly broke the kiss, rising up in need for air. Amethyst eyes were dilated and afraid of the new experience as it peered straight into Schuldich's green ones in a search for answers to this emotion he was feeling at the moment.  
  
Sensing the uncomfortable emotions swirling around the redhead's mind, he brushed errant strands of hair from Aya's face and whispered in a hushed tone of voice,  
  
"Kitten, if you're not ready, we can do this some other time." The weight began to move off him and the source of warmth and the scent of Schuldich's cigarette were slowly starting to move away. Aya noticed that Schuldich was now getting off him and if he didn't act now, he would never be able to sort out what he feels for the man.  
  
"No." He replied quickly as he grabbed the man's blazer and pulled him back onto the bed. They stared into each other's eyes once again as Schuldich waited for the younger redhead's response.  
  
"No, I-" He tried to start but was again lost for words as he noticed the telepath's waiting look. Without thinking, he lunged forward and crushed the German's lips with his own. Eyes closed shut because he refused to see the reaction he might get from the gaijin. His hand was placed behind the Schwartz member's head; a fistful of red hair was in his grasp as he positioned his lips. It felt good, he told himself, the way their lips meshed together as if they were meant to be. But they couldn't be. He started to counter, as his logical, emotional and sexual sides battled against each other. His mind said no, because they were enemies. The emotional side was confused to hell and the sexual one was driving him mad with wanton lust for the man. He didn't know how to deal with it but his hormones were screaming for attention. What was clear to him at the moment is that he didn't want Schuldich to leave him tonight. He wanted the warmth of the man beside him while he slept and the scent of the German to be the first thing to greet him in the morning. To hell with them being enemies. At least for tonight, let him be his.  
  
Pulling away from each other as the need for air grew as a more important factor, Schuldich was sure he was able to read something in the Abyssinian's mind that he never noticed to be there before. There was something in the redhead's mind that was keeping him there. The moment that Aya had pulled him back, he was to resist. But the strong wave of something close to lust had hit him in between the eyes and because of his interest to find out what, he didn't move. The kiss was a passionate and heated one that the older redhead ever experienced. Who knew that such a cold and heartless guy would be able to french you like that? He stopped a smirk that was trying to appear on his lips because of that revelation but he quickly shut it out to keep the mood of the room. It's hard as it is to let the kitten allow you to kiss him; it's even harder if it's the other way around. He considered himself lucky that Aya was the one that initiated that one. That meant that Aya, even if he wasn't showing it at the moment, wanted this to happen as well.  
  
"Schuldich," The redhead below whispered softly, dragging the man out of his thinking state. "I want this." The statement brought a startled look onto the German's face. He didn't expect Aya to fully say it to him like that. But then again, he didn't expect Aya to say anything connected to it.  
  
"Excuse me kitten?" He asked, not sure if he heard it right the first time.  
  
"I want this Schuldich." His other hand was now encircling the man's neck, bringing their faces closer such that they were sharing one breath.  
  
"Do you-?" He started as he traced a finger down the man's cheek.  
  
"Yes." Was the redhead's quick reply before Schuldich got the chance to finish his sentence.  
  
Schuldich looked deep into the katana wielder's eyes to see if they held any signs of uncertainty. Finding that there were none, he slowly leaned closer, closed his eyes and captured the assassin's lips in another heated kiss. His hand was now trailing down the kitten's form, carefully unbuttoning his outfit in the process. Aya's hands wandered into the red hair of the older assassin and entangled themselves in it. Finally getting rid of the last button, Schuldich traced the body below him, fingers placing tickling sensations on his torso. The German broke the kiss and his mouth now started to trail wet kisses down the younger redhead's chest. Lips landing on a nipple, he started to tease the nub by rolling it around with his tongue. After satisfied with the result he made, he paid similar attention with the other one. His lips now went back towards the kitten's nape and landed on a sensitive spot there, causing Aya to gasp out in surprise. The telepath's lips held a smirk as he started looking for other erogenous spots on the redhead's body. His lips suddenly landed on something cold and metallic. As he raised his head to look what it was, he was surprised to see something he never expected on his kitten. Aya, who was left hanging for the moment, propped up on his elbows and stared at the German. He saw the man looking at something on his chest and he dropped his head to look what it was. Schuldich raised a hand and slightly traced the silver cross that rested on the younger assassin's chest.  
  
"You still have this?" The telepath asked Aya, not believing that he had kept it all this time.  
  
"Yeah." He started in a meek voice, not sure how to react to the German's question. "You, you want me to take it off?"  
  
"No, no." He replied as a smile crept up his lips. "Just surprised you kept it that's all."  
  
"Well, I." Aya began but the gaijin's lips closed up on his, silencing the rest of the sentence. Amethyst eyes closed on the touch and his hands found themselves on Schuldich's neck, bringing the kiss to a deeper lever.  
  
"Hush kitten, we'll talk about it later." He said as the kiss was broken and the shirt was flung off the bed. The kitten's pants and underwear soon followed and Schuldich was left to look at the god-like features set in front of him.  
  
"My God Aya, you're beautiful." He whispered into the katana wielder's ear while he started to massage the younger assassin's back.  
  
"No fair," Aya teased as he pulled away and started to tug at the older man's outfit. "Your turn."  
  
"Impatient are we?" the older man chuckled into Aya's before placing a kiss on his lips and complied with the Weiss' request.  
  
After a few moments of taking his time to take his garments off, he slid back into the black silken sheets of the bed and entangled his arms around Aya's body, bringing their naked bodies closer. Aya shivered into the touch as the contact of their skins sent shivers down his spine. Schuldich repositioned them so as the kitten's back was to his. His hand now traveled towards the rising erection, the other trying to spread his legs farther apart. His own manhood was now pressed against the younger redhead's back causing the other to close his eyes into the touch. The moment the German's hand touched his length, Aya bucked up into the enclosed hand, wishing it would start its job.  
  
"Patience kitten." He whispered huskily into the younger redhead's ear as his hand started to pump the hard erection. Slowly at first but was quickly gaining speed with the passage of time. While his hand played with the shaft, his thumb would once in a while, circle the tip of his erection, spreading the pre-cum that was forming there. His other hand started to tease the nipple he left a while ago. The dual sensation he was feeling in those sensitive zones of his was too much to bear. In a matter of moments, Aya had already came into the German's hands and was now leaning on his body for support. Panting heavily with his eyes closed and with his head resting on the German's shoulder, Aya tried to fight the forming blush on his cheek but was failing miserably. He could feel the warm breath of the man behind him on his neck as Schuldich said something incoherent. His mind wasn't in a state of processing words at the moment and he didn't bother to try. Slowly, he felt himself being lifted up and repositioned onto the bed, with his back facing upwards. A hiss of air escaped his lips as he felt the cool silken fabric come in contact with his heated skin. He also felt his inner thighs being parted further by the German's hands. He quietly complied and he now felt a sticky, cool feeling on his entrance. He paid no attention to it until he realized that the telepath was preparing him for what was to come. Amethyst eyes were tightly closed shut as his opening was entered by two of Schuldich's fingers, stretching and massaging the tight muscles there. Aya tried his hardest not to scream or push into the invading digits as he fisted his hands around the loose bed sheets. Soft moaning sounds were heard from the assassin below while the two fingers were soon joined by a third one. The pain was overwhelming, but it was also to be accompanied by the pleasurable sensation he was feeling. So much that his erection had risen again.  
  
The fingers were soon taken out and Schuldich leaned towards the edge of the bed to grab the tube of lotion he dropped there. Placing a liberal amount on his hand and putting it on his own length, he turned back to his kitten that was resting in the center of the black bed and was happy to find that his erection had sprung anew. Positioning himself behind the Weiss and lifting the kitten's lower abdomen upwards to meet his, he slowly started to enter the younger redhead, his length taking its time to enter, further prolonging his excitement. When he was buried deeply inside the katana master, he treasured the moment with the heat of the younger assassin around his manhood. His hands went to place themselves on the assassin's hips while he waited for Aya to calm down and get used to the feeling before slowly moving in and out of the redhead. His speed quickened as he finally found a rhythm in his thrusting and his one hand traveled towards the man's erection, pumping it in tune with their thrusts as well.  
  
Aya was the first to reach orgasm and he spilled his seed all over the bed. As his muscles pressed onto the German's, he also reached it, emptying himself into the younger redhead. They both collapsed on the bed in the same position as their lovemaking. Both panting heavily and their muscles tired from the activity, Aya drifted off to sleep while Schuldich slowly pulled out of the sleeping man. He dropped himself on the opposite side of the mattress as he tried to catch his breath. It was better than he had imagined. He had expected a fight from the sword wielder, but he didn't think it would have gone that smoothly. A smirk appeared on his face as the thought of Aya agreeing of doing it with him only means that he was at least somehow attracted to him. He quietly peered into the redhead's mind to find out if he had enjoyed it like he had, and to his satisfaction, his kitten has. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he thought of how their relationship would progress after this.  
  
Producing a cigarette out of nowhere, he lighted it and began to fall asleep himself when a sudden mental tap invaded his thoughts. His smile turned scowl as he answered the disturbance.  
  
//What Crawford?// His voice with the tint of distaste for his intermission.  
  
//The missions finished. Leave the disc and quickly return to the safe house so as we can discuss our next move.// With that, the American was gone.  
  
Schuldich, disbelieving his luck, hastily went to do what needed to be done. With a blink of an eye, he was dressed in his usual outfit and was now scribbling something on a piece of paper compliments of the resort. Moving towards the bedside table near Aya, he placed the note there with the disc that was promised to them. Leaning down, his jade eyes softened as he planted a soft and reassuring kiss on the redhead's cheek before walking to the door. As he reached it, he was stopped by the soft moan coming from the younger assassin's direction. Turning around to see if the Weiss had awoken, he breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't. Somehow, he was sure he heard his name being said by the sleeping figure but paid no attention to it.  
  
Slowly, he left the room and closed the door behind him. The words, "I love you kitten" seemed to echo in the room's empty silence.  
  
===============================================  
  
... wow, am I mean or what? Sorry for the long wait guys. Really I am. But not to worry, there's still chapter seven to follow and I'm not exactly that heartless to leave you guys hanging, right? On second thought, don't answer that. Just send me your review okay? Thanks to all the people who reviewed and who will. =)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	7. epilogue

Five Days to Smile  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Weiss, never will. . .  
  
Warning: Has M/M partners and some swearing. I've already done my job of warning you so beware. . .  
  
A/N: First of all, I would really, really, really want to apologize to all of you guys out there that I have kept you waiting for the final chapter. I had a few problems as it may seem and this didn't just happen once, it happened twice!!! I swear I must be jinxed or something. Well, hopefully this chap makes it to the ok list. =) Enjoy the last chap!  
  
//. . .//-telepathy  
  
/. . ./-thinking  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Epilogue  
  
Aya buried his tired and exhausted head into the soft silken pillow all the while ignoring the sound of the morning calling to him. He usually wakes up at the crack of dawn but now he was too worn-out to care. Last night he felt that that the world could go to hell as long as he felt heaven in the German's arms.  
  
Allowing himself to relax a bit, he stretched his long tired out limbs, he twisted so that he know faced the part of the bed which the older redhead was occupying. . .rather, was supposed to be. . .  
  
He partly cracked open an eye to see the empty and untouched surface of the bedspread. After which he got up and scanned the room slowly, his mind all the while refusing to believe that Schuldich could just get up and leave him after last night.  
  
/Maybe he just went out for a while. . ./ he thought to himself as he started to slide off the bed. As he planted his feet firmly on the carpeted floor, his cellular phone rang its tune catching the redhead's attention towards the knapsack at the corner of the room.  
  
Making his way towards the insisted sound, he took a mental note to change his ring tone when he had the time. Hearing 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' in the middle of June wasn't exactly that catchy, especially when you hear it in the early morning in full blast just makes you want to flush it down the toilet.  
  
His face already holding a sour expression as he answered the phone, he greatly regretted not going with his first decision of clogging the toilet with it. One thing he hated more hearing in the morning than his loud 'Reindeer' song in full volume, was Yoji's voice screaming into his ear in full volume.  
  
"Ohayou Aya!" Were the first two words that greeted him this fine and beautiful morning.  
  
/Great, there goes my day. . ./  
  
"Hey look, I know that you must fell like shit at the moment but I just want to tell you that the mission's over. We rendezvous at the Koneko where Kritiker agents are already waiting for the disc. Yo, I gotta run. Omi's got me doing a delivery now and I need to get going or the kid might blow. See ya!" and with out waiting for a reply, which Aya wasn't going to give anyway, Yoji hung up.  
  
Narrowing a pair of amethyst orbs, he clicked his phone off and carefully started to gather his scattered clothes on the floor, all the while rage was consuming him.  
  
/How dare he. . . / he thought as he freshened up and dressed in new clothes.  
  
/How dare he do this to me?! That son of a BITCH!/ he grabbed his bag that was left there by the German as he headed for the door. /I swear to god, when I find him, I am going to make him wish he was never born!/  
  
Slamming the door behind him and ignoring a startled yelp from the housemaid cleaning the cabin, he made his way towards the front desk and inquired when the redhead had left.  
  
"Oh," the manager said in his aristocratic tone. "He left just last night. He said he'd take care of the bill so you need not worry." His wide smile made the redhead want to punch him square in the face. "As a matter of fact, he left this when he checked out." Pulling from a drawer behind his desk, the man pulled out a set of keys which Aya knew all too well. "He said to give it to you when you are to leave. Your parking number is 303 B1." Placing it in the redhead's hand, he bowed and went to tend other clients. "Thanks." He muttered softly and made his way to the parking lot.  
  
As he reached his assigned slot, he opened the door to his Porsche, threw the duffle bag into the back and inserted the key into the ignition. Turning the engine on, he lay back for a few moments, and closed his eyes as he lat the air conditioning of his car envelope him. After giving a sigh and placing both hands on the steering wheel, and making sure that he was relaxed enough to drive, he heard a soft tap to his left. Looking out, he saw the maid that was cleaning the cabin a while ago standing beside him. He stared in curiosity at the woman as he rolled down his side window.  
  
"Um,' she said nervously as she reached out her hand. "You left this in the room and I saw it while I was cleaning. I thought it might be of some importance that is why I came after you." Aya looked down at the object in her hand and was thanked the gods that he didn't leave just yet.  
  
"Arigatou. . ." he said as he reached out his own hand and took the disc attached with a letter and placed it on his passenger seat.  
  
"No problem." She said and she hurried back of to work.  
  
Blinking a few times at his at his own absentmindedness as to how he could overlook the fact that he needed to return to the Koneko and give the disc, he rolled his window back up and started to drive back to town.  
  
--  
  
After a long journey of grueling traffic, he finally made his way back to the store where he saw the youngest member of the group opening up shop. As he parked it on the sidewalk and opened the window, he was greeted by Omi in his regular cheerful voice.  
  
"Good morning Aya." He said as he stood beside the white car. "How did your mission go?"  
  
/Always as optimistic as ever, eh?/  
  
"Fine, Omi, can you do me a favor."  
  
"Sure Aya, what is it?"  
  
"I need you to give this to Manx if she comes by and asks for it." Forgetting to take off the letter, he reached out and gave the chestnut haired assassin the disc.  
  
"Um, Aya, I think this is for you." He said as he caught a glimpse of whom the letter is addressed to.  
  
"Ah." Aya said as he took back the note from the young hacker. As he was about to leave, Omi stopped him from doing so.  
  
"What will I say to Manx when she as asks me where you are? I am taking a guess that she would want you to give her the disc personally."  
  
"Tell her I have something else to do." And he sped off without waiting for his reply.  
  
"Ne, isn't that Aya's car?" Ken asked as he walked out of the shop carrying a pot of plant and placing it on the sidewalk.  
  
Omi only nodded in response.  
  
"Where is he going in such a hurry? It's not like him to leave on a work day. Maybe Yoji's rubbing off on him." He said as he scratched his head in curiosity.  
  
"I don't know about Yoji rubbing off on him, but I know that Aya has his reasons." Omi said as he pushed the soccer player inside to do some more work.  
  
/I just hope you know what your doing, Aya./  
  
--  
  
"Why the sullen look Schuldich?" Crawford asked as he took a seat beside his comrade who was staying unusually quiet and staring out the huge windows facing the airstrip. "It's not like you to be so hung up on a lover." That earned him a soft chuckle, but nothing more. He just continued to stare directly outside. He was vaguely able to hear a sermon Crawford was making to the rest of the team when they arrived, but tuned his mind to other matters.  
  
It had hurt when he felt the strong anger inside the younger redhead's heart after finding him gone. He didn't want to leave, he just had to. His own heart felt like it was about to break into a million pieces when the katana master's emotions washed over him. He just wanted to die. He could never bring himself to hurt the man. He would shoot himself if that ever happened. But duty had won over last night. They needed to finish their final mission for all of them to be free from Esset's hold forever. Unfortunately, he was not handling the situation as well as he had thought he would. He was already missing his red haired kitten and the thoughts of last night weren't helping matters.  
  
Giving a sigh as he saw one of the many other airplanes he had saw over the hour take off and the realization of his plane to Germany leaving in a few minutes was leaving him in a more depressing mood.  
  
"Still thinking about the Abyssinian?" he heard the cool voice of the American behind him.  
  
"Ah," he said as he turned to look at his teammate. They had been through a lot, he and Crawford. Nights of where they killed for a living, bathing their victims in their own blood, nights of planning their final mission to escape from Esset. Nights often are spent in each other's arms. True he had Crawford as one of his many lovers, but he was far different from his kitten. Crawford could be sweet if he wanted to, but he had a certain image to protect. Sometimes at late nights, Schuldich would just find himself alone in their room because Brad had to work late. With Aya, it seemed like a different story. He was much like Crawford in a way, but if you're able to dig deeper into his being you would be able to see the true Aya. A man who is looking for a life with out suffering and a life filled with love. Crawford wasn't like that. He may care for Schuldich, but over all, to the American, he was just a simple fuck toy, a man whom he can control. Aya showed a different side. He was submissive and trusting. He could feel the man's heart. He was giving himself fully to the German. No questions asked. And now he threw it all away for the sake of freedom.  
  
/You are an idiot you know that Schu? You. Are. An. Idiot./  
  
"Don't worry too much about it." Crawford's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "We're free. Shouldn't you at least show some happiness?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not like it's the end of the world or something, right?" The telepath said with a smile, trying to boost his uneasiness rather than Crawford's  
  
"That's good to hear." The pre-cog said as he reached out a hand to cup the German's face, tilting it so as jade eyes looked straight into his golden ones. "I never want to see you sad Schuldich, you know that. Nagi's staying here to finish his education and Farfarello's already been shanghaied off to Ireland. Won't you at least reconsider coming with me to America?"  
  
Averting his gaze, he stayed silent for a few minutes before answering.  
  
"I already told you that we're over, right? I'm no longer yours. I don't belong with you or in America."  
  
"Hmm, you're right." The American said as he stood up. "But are you sure being alone in Germany is?" He threw a glance over his shoulder before leaving the confused German alone.  
  
--  
  
He entered the bedroom that he had shared with the man for the past four days before they went to the ski resort. It was the same as they had left it two days ago. Disheveled.  
  
He had searched everywhere for the damn foreigner and he was as tired as hell. He had tried the restaurant the first day he was here, the club where he was molested on the second, the spa that they had visited on the third, and he was too desperate that he even tried the library and park, all to no avail. He had spent his day searching all over the place for the telepath and he was now too worn out to even try to remember how he was going to kill the bastard when he found him.  
  
Giving a loud sigh, he allowed himself to plop down unceremoniously onto the bed. He lay there for a few moments before taking off his coat and throwing it deftly to the floor. He later figured that he shouldn't have. The cool air around him was dancing along his skin, making him shiver slightly. He decided to wrap himself in the blankets, as he imagined the German's warmth around him, but that was not enough to relax a feeling creeping out from inside of him. A feeling he once felt after his imouto got hit and he soon learned to get rid off when he joined Weiss . . . fear. He tugged at the bedspread to gain the most heat, but it was not able to penetrate into what felt the coldest most. He knew that this couldn't last, no matter how long he hoped it to be. True, he wanted to kill the telepath for the last five days, but as it seemed, emotions were just a cover up for the truth that he liked him. Deep down, he knew what he truly felt for the man, but couldn't bring himself up to it because of the fact that they were enemies to begin with. Nevertheless, he found himself falling in love with the person he vowed to hate for all eternity. He was the one that took his sister from him, shouldn't he, Aya, at least feel some sort of just retribution to the man? Hell, he hadn't expected his ideals of him to turn around just because of one night either. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his tired arms around a soft pillow that once held the older assassin's head at night. He could breathe the man's scent from the cushion. It smelled just like the smell that drew him to the German in the first place along with the warmth he had longed all his life.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes as he remembered that he had not been able to read the letter the older redhead had given him along with the disc in his haste to finish his own mission of seek and destroy. Reaching into his jeans pocket where he had stuffed it earlier, he lifted the note up to his weary face and started to read.  
  
'Aya,  
  
I am so sorry for having to leave you, but something important came up. I cannot tell you for I fear it might only endanger you. I am also sorry to say that we can no longer see each other after tonight. It breaks my heart to have to leave you but I am doing this because I know you deserve someone better than me. Someone who will take care of you better than I ever can. I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Maybe, if we had not met as enemies before we would have a better chance now. Unfortunately, that is not the case. I hope that you will be able to lead a good life from here on out. I give you my regards and I only wish the best for you.  
  
I will love you always kitten.  
  
Yours truly,  
Schuldich'  
  
Unconsciously, after he read the letter, tears began to well up in his eyes and he could not stop them from coming out. He tried to blink them back but the realization of Schuldich being far away from him was too much to bear. Crushing the note in one hand, he clutched desperately to the silken pillow, burying his head deep into it. If he died of suffocation, so be it. He had only realized that the German had meant so much to him even if it was only for five days that they had been together. And he had let him slip away just like that. He didn't know what to do any longer, except to lie here and let his irritation out. Hell, he was too frustrated that he was getting delusional.  
  
He could have sworn he felt the bed creak under another person's weight and he could just imagine the presence of the man right beside him, but he was sure it was impossible. He had already left him, why would he come back?  
  
"Because I love you." The all too familiar nasal voice whispered into his ear, causing him to abruptly turn around and stare wide teary amethyst eyes up at compassionate and loving jade green ones. Reaching a hand out to cup the crying assassin's face, Schuldich used a thumb to wipe away a tear forming in one of his eyes, a smile that was far from his usual smirk was on his lips as he leaned closer towards Aya. The other arm was slowly moving to the younger redhead's waist and brought the shivering form closer. Before their bodies could come closer, Aya flung both arms out and around the neck of the man before him, holding the half-startled, half pleased German in a tight embrace.  
  
"Miss me that much huh?" Schuldich said as he brought the smaller frame closer. Aya was currently at a loss of words as he sobbed in the embrace. He couldn't believe that Schuldich could, would and had come back to him.  
  
"You better believe it kitten, cause I'm here to stay." That earned the telepath a soft laugh from the small man.  
  
"Stay the hell out of my mind Schu." He said in a warning tone, but not with his usual iciness.  
  
Chuckling softly, the telepath replied softly into his ear as the katana master calmed down. "You know, you still owe me a dance."  
  
Looking up into the Schwartz assassin's eyes, he tilted his head sideways and raised an eyebrow, questioning.  
  
A wide smile appeared on his face as he hurriedly dragged a reluctant kitten off the bed and into the living room where the stereo system was placed. Shoving a CD into the player, he brought the redhead into his arms and both started to sway with the music, rather, Schuldich was using his hands to bring Aya along with the music. The younger redhead gave an exasperated sigh as he leaned his head into the crook of Schuldich's shoulder and allowed himself to be captured by the beat of the music softly playing. It was calming and wonderful to be in the arms of the one you love. Knowing deep down that the telepath was now here for him and would never leave, he snaked both arms around the German's neck once again, closed his eyes and for the very first time after his sister's accident, he smiled.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I'm done? Woah. . . sorry again for taking too long on this chapter. Firstly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jade, who still doesn't want to tell me her penname, and who's apparently is celebrating her birthday soon. =), secondly, to all that reviewed, thank you for your insights on my story, and please continue to state what you think. Well, gotta go. Still have to stuff the two love birds back there in a love game. See ya!=)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


End file.
